Trials of Love
by Shichan Goddess
Summary: An ancient sorcerer’s spirit wanders the Earth, searching for a body which he can use. But first, he needs to get rid of the two most powerful sorcerer’s in time. Sakura and Syaoran. But how do you get rid of a sorcerer?
1. Default Chapter

  
Author's note: This fic takes place after Syaoran and Sakura confess their feelings;  
they've been dating for two years now, and they are thirteen. If I spell anything wrong,  
please inform me and I shall change it as soon as possible. R&R  
Disclaimer: Don't own Card Captors, and never will. (NOOOOOOOO!!!)  
  
Trials of Love  
Chapter 1  
In Sickness and In Health  
  
Weak rays of light from the dawn's new birth crept across the previously  
dim room. First, it enlightened the beige carpet, then the dark wooden furniture, and the  
bare white walls. At last, however, it reached its final destination in the deepest corner  
of the room.  
  
Dark forest green covers swallowed a thin body, engulfing it in its warmth.  
The figure lay sprawled over the king size bed, his unnaturally pale skin giving a stark  
contrast from his dark covers, and dark, unruly chocolate colored hair.  
  
Warily, amber eyes opened, then quickly shut, as he buried himself deeper in  
the safe coven of blankets; eager to escape harsh reality.  
  
Unfortunately, Lady Luck was not on his side.  
  
BEEP! BEEP!  
  
The teenage boy groaned, his already pounding headache increasing as it   
beat to the same rhythm as the alarm clock. Syaoran Li sighed as he clambered out of bed,  
resigned to his fate.  
  
Minutes later, he was set for school, donning in his wrinkled uniform   
sloppily, his already eternally windblown hair messier than usual. His amber eyes held  
a slight sheen to them, and he felt frozen, although his sweat soaked brow spoke   
otherwise.  
  
Syaoran, feeling his twisting, wrenching stomach, wisely decided that he  
would not be able to digest any food; so skipped breakfast. He did, however,   
(remembering how much his mother and sisters would fuss,) drink a tiny sip of milk,  
the liquid burning as it made itself through his raw throat.   
  
Wrinkling his nose in distaste, he set the full glass of milk down on the  
marble counter, and headed out the door of his apartment into the unforgiving cold  
outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ohayo minna-san!" The cheerful greeting bounced against the noisy walls of the  
classroom, and many smiled at the optimistic teen and replied warmly.  
  
Emerald eyes danced as she plopped herself down in her seat, smiling at her best  
friend.  
  
"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
The dark haired girl smiled sweetly at the grinning brunette. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan."  
She responded cheerfully; albeit more calmly.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto turned in her seat, ready to greet her soul mate. "Ohayo, Sy-"  
The greeting died on her pale, full lips, as she stared at the empty seat behind her. The beautiful  
teen twisted in her seat, trying to see where her long-time boyfriend was hiding.  
  
Green eyes darkened with worry as she examined the crazy classroom, punctual  
Syaoran nowhere to be found.  
  
Her concern grew, more then lessened when a slouching figure entered the room  
and slid into his seat behind her seconds before the bell rang.  
  
Syaoran sighed as he lay his head on the desk, intent on resting his heavy eyelids  
for only a few minutes.  
  
A concerned voice cut through his daze, and his sleep-fogged mind registered his  
angel's voice.  
  
"Syao-chan? Are you all right?"  
  
With great effort, he lifted his head up, and smiled weakly to the beautiful face   
peering at him. With a yawn, he stated, "Ohayo, Sakura-chan. I'm fine."  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura threw each other disbelieving glances, none which Syaoran   
caught, for he had already put his head back on the desk.  
  
The sensei, Mr. Yuski, began to take roll, and Sakura reluctantly turned around so  
she was facing him. She could not, however, quench her concerned darting eyes turning to   
Syaoran every few seconds.  
  
"Kinomoto-san?"  
  
Hastily, Sakura distractedly replied, "Here!"  
  
After a few more names, he called,  
  
"Li-san?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Li-san?"  
  
Sakura nudged the dozing boy, and he lifted his head for a moment to mutter a   
reply. "Here."  
  
Older, sea blue eyes peered through wire rimmed glasses at his student. After a   
moment of contemplating, he stopped roll, and addressed Sakura.  
  
"Kinomoto-san?"  
  
Sakura jumped, startled, and questioned, "Yes?"  
  
Briskly, he announced his order. "Sakura-san, take Li-san to the nurse or office to  
be sent home."  
  
A dark head snapped up, and he cursed how the colors seemed to blend together,  
the world spinning; lurching into different directions as he protested.  
  
"No, I'm fine!" His hoarse voice grating his vocal cords painfully.  
  
Sakura nodded at the teacher, throwing him a grateful glance. Ignoring Syaoran's  
weak protests, she slung a limp arm over her shoulder and helped him stumble out of the   
classroom and into the deserted hall. Quickly, she threw a mouthed, 'Bye,' over her shoulder   
to Tomoyo's worried face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they arrived to the nurse's office, she gave his hazard appearance one look,  
and began to write a slip so he could be excused from school. Syaoran sank into a uncomfortable  
chair, and sighed wearily, his energy drained from the short walk.  
  
Sakura stared at his miserable form, nibbling on her bottom lip and contemplating  
what to do on this situation. She knew that Syaoran lived alone, so if he did manage to get home  
without a ride, he would have no one to take care of him. One look at his fever glazed amber  
eyes decided it all for her.  
  
Quickly, Sakura hurried over to one of the phones that was on campus, and   
dialed a well-known number. ~Please,~ She pleaded, ~Please, please, pick up.~  
  
The phone rang once, twice, then three times. Her spirits began to fall, but on the  
fourth ring, a familiar voice answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Sakura almost wept with relief. "Onnisan!"  
  
"Kaijou?" Touya asked, confused. "Why are you calling me? Why aren't you in  
class?"  
  
"Touya, I need you to come right away!"  
  
Her older brother picked up the desperate edge underlayed in her voice, and he,  
without question, agreed.  
  
"I'll be there in a few minutes Kaijou. Stay right there."  
  
The teen listened to the dial tone ringing in her ear for only a split second, before   
breaking into a relieved smile. She headed out into the office room, to her surprise and horror...  
  
...He was gone.  
  
Sakura burst out the doors of the school, frantically surveying the area surrounding  
her. Her sharp eyes picked op the slouched figure trying valiantly to move against the heavy rain  
and winds.   
  
The angel's tears pounded down from the heavens, beating ruthlessly against   
Syaoran's chilled, almost gray colored skin. Sakura was luckily wearing her light pink raincoat,  
but that did little to stop it from soaking her hair.  
  
Quickly, the so named 'Cherry Blossom', caught up with the other sorcerer. She   
grabbed an exposed arm, and he stopped.  
  
Amber eyes gazed at her frightened green ones, and he gave her a sickly smile.  
"What are you doing out here?" He asked her, tilting his head in confusion. "Why aren't you in  
class?"  
  
The brunette sorceress ignored his questions, and briskly stated, "Touya is driving   
here right now. He's going to take you home." She declined to mention that she was hoping   
that her brother would allow her to stay and take care of Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran snorted despite his cold, and smiled wryly. Dryly, he stated, "Your brother  
isn't going to want to even see the 'gaki'. There's no way that he's taking me home! He can't  
tolerate me; heck he downright HATES me! And you think he's going to take me home and   
drench his Mercedes. Ha!" Syaoran chuckled hoarsely, turning to continue his journey, before  
breaking into a painful coughing fit.  
  
Just then, a black Mercedes screeched to a halt in front of them, Touya climbing   
out.  
  
Syaoran, still doubled over from his coughing, managed to choke out, "Don't worry,  
Touya, I'm going. Take Sakura back to class." He turned to go, his coughing growing worse   
by the minute.  
  
Sakura threw a pleading look to her surprised brother, and he nodded. Shocked  
at Syaoran's words, he wondered, ~Have I really been that cruel to the Gak(he was going to   
say Gaki-which means brat)-kid?~ Shamefully, he hurried to the retreating boy, touching his shoulder.   
  
Syaoran turned, surprise clear on his face, quickly turning into a weary expression.  
"I'm not going to fight now, Touya-san. Yell at me later."  
  
Touya's guilt grew by the minute as he stared into the tired face. "Come on, kid." He  
nudged him gently. "I'm taking you home."  
  
Once again, surprise overtook his features, as well as shock; and he allowed himself  
to be led to the car.  
  
Sakura had already gathered thick, woolen blankets and had spread them over  
the back seat, and draped one over his shivering shoulders.  
  
The trio rode in silence, Sakura occasionally telling Touya the directions to Syaoran's  
apartment complex.  
  
Once, Touya had tried to begin a conversation. "So, kid, where's your mom at?   
Work?"  
  
He did not see Sakura's violently shaking head trying to steer him away from the   
topic.  
  
A mumbled reply followed the pause of silence. "She's in China."  
  
Touya tried again. "Sisters, brothers?"  
  
"China."  
  
"Father?"  
  
A flat, reply answered that one. "Dead."  
  
Touya winced, and stayed silent. ~Man,~ he thought, ~I just screwed up so big   
right now. How stupid can I be? I should have just shut up!~ He felt like banging his head   
on the conveneitly placed steering wheel, but for the sake of not crashing, he declined doing so.  
  
They finally arrived, and Touya pulled to a stop. Syaoran unbuckled his seatbelt,   
and shrugged off the blanket. Before Sakura or Touya could clamber out and help him, he  
slid out of the car, and mumbled a "Thank you." to Touya and Sakura.  
  
Touya watched his swaying figure doubtfully. "You sure you don't need help kid?  
Me and Sakura could stay here for a while..."  
  
Syaoran waved them off. "Naw. Don't waste your time." With those words, he  
stumbled to the lobby, and he made it...almost.  
  
The next thing he was aware of was that the ground was rushing to meet his side  
very quickly; worried voices and faces jumbling together as the world spun. Then black began  
to cloud his vision, and he was vaguely aware of being shaken, insistent voices pounding in his  
head. His eyelids began to close; they were so heavy; shading dull amber eyes...  
  
And then....  
  
There was nothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, peeps, do you want more? This is my longest chapter ever in any of my fics! YAY!  
*Whimpers* My fingers...my poor, poor fingers...If you do happen to want more, tell me!   
And if you don't, well, tell me that too!   
Ja~  
Shichan godess   
  
  
  



	2. Appearances In A Setting May Be Deceivin...

*Waves* I'm ba~ack!  
*audience groans in disappointment*  
*pouts* Mou, that's mean! Shush, or I'll type another cliffhanger!  
*audience is silent*   
*looks disappointed * Oh well. Too late. It's a sort of cliffhanger. Aren't I evil? Yuppers, I am,  
and insane as well, but you know what? I'm PROUD of it! * crackles insanely* -_-; ehehehe,  
I'll shut up now…  
  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Card Captor Sakura in any way, shape, or form. I am merely   
using the characters to bring out a plot in a story. This story is completely fictional, and the plot  
is mine. So please, do not steal the plot.  
  
  
Trials of Love  
By Shichan goddess  
Chapter 2  
Appearances In A Setting May Be Deceiving  
  
To build may have to be the slow and laborious task of years. To destroy can be the   
thoughtless act of a single day."   
-Sir Winston Churchill  
  
  
The rain that had pounded the streets had stopped minutes prior, the sweet, fresh,  
after smell of the rain assaulting Sakura's nose. The cherry blossoms glistened in the sunlight as   
it shined warmly on Tokyo, Japan. Couples wandered the streets and parks, happily enjoying   
being together in their loved one's embrace. Everyone was benefiting from the beautiful   
weather that had come to grace their city.  
  
All but one.  
  
Sakura paid absolutely no attention to the scenery as it rushed past her as she   
rode in the wailing ambulance. The roar of the wailing was the only thing that was out of place  
in the serene scene.  
  
And the only thing that Sakura cared for was the pale boy who had passed out   
half and hour ago, causing this disturbance in the town. Syaoran had yet to open his large   
golden eyes that always seemed to sparkle when she was around. Or even when they were   
practicing a difficult algebra problem. Sakura smiled gently to herself as she recalled her   
love's passion for math, and her own hatred for it. Syoran's eyes were very unique, and they   
were what spoke his emotions clearly. They were an interesting shade; a light shade of brown   
that bordered on amber, but still brown nonetheless. Then, as a strand of honey brown hair   
brushed against her nose, she snapped back to reality. Sakura's sea green eyes darkened with  
worry as she recalled what had happened as Syaoran had passed out…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Flashback*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sakura heard a loud roaring washing over her delicate ears, tuning out the horror   
in front of her eyes. After a moment of puzzlement, she vaguely noticed that it was a scream.  
  
A scream tearing out of her throat.  
  
Syaroan was just laying there on the wet cement; staring at her with half open, dim  
eyes, a dazed look overtaking his features as the eyelids slowly slipped lower and lower.  
  
Touya had already sprung into action as soon as he had seen the teen hitting the   
cold, unforgiving ground. He shook his lithe frame, shouting at him to stay awake. After a  
minute of shock, she too began to shake him, pleading for him not to shut his eyes.  
  
The landlord; a pudgy middle aged man, had come out, and she had screamed at   
him to call an ambulance. The landlord was eager to help, rapidly reaching the phone, for   
Syaoran was a valued customer that many in the building respected.   
  
Soon, as the flashing vehicle finally arrived at the site, Syaroan's eyelids had   
slipped lower until the amber eyes were seen no more; and had lost the battle with   
consciousness.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura blinked as she was again drawn to reality as the ambulance jumped on a   
bump on the road. The bump caused Syaoran's stretcher to jostle a bit, and he groaned,   
trying to turn with the incubator in his mouth.   
  
The process was hindered, however by the breathing mask, and he warily   
opened his eyes that Sakura had longed to see for the past forty minutes.  
  
The dark haired teen groaned in agony; a sharp, throbbing, ache consuming his   
entire body. He quickly stifled it, however, when he saw his cherry blossom's face twist into   
a worried frown.  
  
A tanned, delicate hand swept away the insistent lock that always seemed to be   
obscuring his vision. Syaoran smiled wanly at her, ignoring how the simple movement hurt his   
face.  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't with the object over his mouth. The   
amber eyed boy sent it a death glare; the one that no one had ever survived against. Until now.  
  
Syaoran glared harder, turning it up a notch. Sakura hid a giggle as she witnessed   
a match against the Great Li Syaoran, and the impassive machine.  
  
Machine:1 Syaoran:0  
  
Syaoran noted her giggle, and smiled sheepishly at her. "Oopsies." He mouthed,   
lifting a hand to scratch his head bashfully. Milk chocolate eyes widened as he felt something   
inside him seem to tear, pain shooting through every nerve in his body. He gasped in shock,   
his breaths coming in short gasps as he struggled to contain the pain and get air into his   
heaving lungs.  
  
In his weakened state, his body immediately chose the obvious solution. He   
passed out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A darkened figure watched from the shadows, invisible to all. 'So,' it thought.   
'You noticed his sickness and chose to put him in a safe place where I cannot attack,   
Card Mistress. Perhaps you are not as dense as you appear… But no matter.'  
  
'That will not stop me.'  
  
'I *will* live again. I *will* take that body. And…'  
  
'I *will* destroy you.' It smiled, more like a smirk in reality, a cruel twisting of   
lips gracing it's features before slowly evaporating into thin air.   
  
Bhahahahahaha! I am EVIL! Sort of, anyways. That was short, because my  
fingers and computer don't like me, so too bad! Now, if you happen to like this, (or don't!)   
Please review, (even if it's a flame) And I'll love you forever! *Mutters * More like ten   
minutes…(Hehehe, I stole that line from someone! Whoever it is, I apologize!) Oh, and   
thankies to all those reviewers! Wow! You guys made my day! I literly jumped up and down  
when I saw them. Please continue, I LOOOOVVVVVEEEE the support!  
  
*Waves * Ja ne~  
  
Shichan Godess  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Time Will Tell

  
Author's (long, long, long) note:  
  
Hello, peeps! *Waving*   
  
Fanfiction.net is FINALLY up! I was dying with not being able to read my   
favorite stories! ;_; I was diagnosed with the serious disease of...  
  
BOREDOM!  
  
Oh well, I'm back, *hears audience groan in disappointment.* Shush. I have  
written a LOT! At least, compared to my usual chapters, which isn't saying much...-_-'  
Okay, I must be boring you to death, and I apologize. This chapter sucks because I can't  
seem to write very well these past few weeks. Gomen. ;_;  
  
P.S. I changed my mind again. They are now going to be 15 (Syaoran) and 16 (by a few   
months Sakura) years old, and are in high school. I just don't want to change the other   
chapters because I don't want to accidentally delete my reviews. So tough. They've been   
dating for around 5 years. Syaoran stays in Japan after the 2nd movie.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura in any way, shape or form. I apologize  
if I offend CLAMP, but I am merely using their personalities and characters to bring out a plot  
in a story. Please, do not take the plot-it's mine, and mine alone. So no touchy!  
  
Trials of Love  
Chapter 3 (finally)  
Time Will Tell  
  
  
"Syaoran? Syaoran!" Sakura bit her lush bottom lip as she restrained herself from  
shaking his emaciated form as he fell limp.  
  
The attendant looked on with worry shining in his warm chocolate eyes. He knew  
at that very moment, that no matter how many times he did this, he would never grow used  
to seeing someone so young as those two be is such obvious pain.  
  
"Don't worry, Miss." He stated in his trained, calm, soothing voice, which he had  
grown accustomed to using when he was with children. The sobbing teen that stared at him  
with a serious, tear streaked face and pleading emerald eyes was in sharp contrast to his own  
daughter, who had never, and hoped never would be, in such a position.  
  
He immediately gave her a reassuring, fatherly smile, and said, "He just passed out.  
He'll be fine once he gets treatment at the hospital."  
  
Sakura's naive, desperate figure took in these words, ridding herself of the   
knowing feeling that it was a lie.  
  
His partner leaned over to whisper to him as Sakura became intrigued in studying  
and running her fingertips lightly the other Sorcerer's every facial feature. "Why did you do   
that?" He asked.  
  
The first gave him a sharp look. "Look at her. She's barely 16, maybe 15. Do   
YOU want to tell her that this is more than just the flu?"  
  
The other studied the slim, agile girl who was smiling softly as she lovingly   
caressed the brown locks; the emerald eyes that shone with the brilliance of the sea-  
they held slight turbulence within, but were still calm, and had hope shining from even the   
deepest depths.  
  
He sighed, running his hands through his short black mane. "Yeah, I guess I see   
what you mean. But it still doesn't seem right..."  
  
Brown eyes regarded him with a sympathetic look. "Hey, that's the doctor's job.   
And besides, it probably is the flu."  
  
They smiled weakly at each other, trying desperately to ignore the nagging voice   
that knew it wasn't true.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura squirmed in the painfully hard chair as the metal dug into her back, and the  
bum imprints made her fidget to find a comfortable position-which was, of course, impossible.   
  
She alternated her viewpoint from the ceiling to the bare walls once in a while. But  
after a never-ending period of time when she noticed that the walls and ceiling were actually   
starting to stare back…well, she had enough common sense to know that she had been staring  
at them for wa~ay too long.  
  
Her Onnisan, no matter how many times he denied it, was really quite a caring,   
nice guy, who would do anything for his little sister. So, as a result to the fact that he could not  
stay- he had to go to work- He had phoned Tomoyo's mother, explained the situation, and   
gained permission to take Tomoyo out of school early and to the hospital.  
  
Tomoyo had had the foresight to bring Kero stuffed in her backpack.   
Unfortunately, due to the solemn group of anxious people gathered in the waiting room, he   
could not speak.The two girls sat in silence, running out of things to talk about long ago.   
  
All they could do was wait.  
  
...Which they had been doing for the past two hours. Tomoyo fidgeted nervously  
with her camera, and Sakura continued to stare into the abyss.  
  
Finally, the thing that all had been waiting for arrived.  
  
Brriinng! Brriiing!  
  
The phone rang, and all in the waiting room started with surprise. A middle-aged  
woman, who was closest, walked over with a noticeable limp. Before answering the phone,   
she quickly made the sign of the cross.  
  
Everyone sucked in their breath as they listened to the woman listen to the doctor.  
Finally, the woman spoke. "Anyone here for Mrs. Levins?"  
  
An anxious looking man sprang up, running his hands through his mussed up raven  
hair.   
  
"Yes, that's me!"  
  
With a smile, she stated, "Congratulations, Mr. Levins. You're the father of a baby  
girl!"  
  
"Yahoo!" The young man whooped, and ran out into the hall.  
  
As the woman limped back to her chair, an elderly woman; most likely her mother,  
looked up from her knitting.  
  
"Don't worry, Akari. No news is good news."  
  
Akari sank back in her seat. "I suppose so…"   
  
Sakura sipped her lukewarm coffee out of its now mutilated cup, barely feeling it's   
bitter liquid making it's way down her throat.  
  
'No Ma'm…you're wrong. The suspense of the wait is much more painful than the   
news itself…'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A darkened shadow watched with glee from above, darkness engulfing it,   
swallowing up it's spirited being; swallowing up it's soul. But even the comforting blanket could  
not hide the bitterness that graced it's features, and the malice that overran it.  
  
A small, ugly sneer twisted the corners of it's mouth, settling unnatrually utop a face  
where a quirking of lips was rare.  
  
"Finally," It rasped, voice gravelly from misuse. "Finally, after all these years...he   
will be mine. I will have that body, and I will carry out my revenge on this cruel, uncaring   
world. I will bring it's punishment, I will cleanse this earth of the injustice that has come to pass...  
Even if I have to kill every being on this earth to accomplish it... I will cleanse all of our sins."  
  
A light, evil crackle floated up into the air, fading into the abyss as she slowly   
dissipated away.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After three hours of doodling, staring at an idiotic talk show, reading all the   
available magazines, and tearing the styrofoam coffee cup to unidentifiable pieces, the phone   
rang once more.  
  
The lady from before snatched it up once more. "Hello?"  
  
Akari paused for an agonizing moment of time, and finally questioned, "Who is   
here for Li, Syaoran?"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo jumped up. "We are."  
  
Akari pushed a strand of hair out of her face, and spoke with a sad smile gracing  
her features. "You can go to his room now. It's room #103 in the Intensive Care Unit."  
  
"Thank you." Sakura stated, and she herself wasn't quite sure if she was thanking   
the doctors, the woman, or even God himself…But then she snapped back to reality, and   
dragged Tomoyo down the blank corridors, Tomoyo calling out rapid apologies to   
whomever her friend had practically run over.  
  
"108…" Sakura muttered as she almost ran over an ancient man who looked like   
he was going to kneel over any minute.  
  
"Sorry!" Tomoyo shouted as the old man shook his fist at them.  
  
"Crazy young whippersnappers..." He muttered as he hobbled down the halls.  
  
"107…"  
  
This time they almost ran over a nice young woman with smiling eyes and long   
brown hair.   
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Oh my..." Kasumi stated, as she held her hand up to her mouth. (A.N. Anyone  
know who that is? I'll give you a hint. The anime she comes from ends with 1/2!)  
  
"106…"  
  
"105…"  
  
"104…"  
  
"103!"  
  
Sakura eagerly threw open the wooden door of the private room with so  
much force, she almost threw it off its hinges.  
  
The sight that met Sakura's horrified emerald eyes at that moment was one of the   
most horrendous thing she had ever encountered in her entire life. Bile rose up her throat, and   
she hurried to a corner of the room where she could be sick privately.  
  
Tomoyo felt ill, a gut wrenching feeling that overtook her entire being as she   
gazed with fear, disgust, and alarm at the butcher knife imbedded a mere two inches of   
Syaoran's peacefully sleeping face; the face that did not know of the danger that had occurred   
while he peacefully dreamt reality away..  
  
Sakura was busy being noisily sick in a remote corner of the room. The rotten,   
bitter smell of Sakura's breakfast, lunch, dinner, and every other meal she had possessed the   
last week wafted up to meet the noses of the four in the room.  
  
Tomoyo's face went from pale to a slight sheen of green; a doctor who had come  
in seconds before did not react, but stared shell shocked at the knife; and Syaoran's nose   
wrinkled up cutely as he murmured a slight protest.  
  
"I don't want to get up, Mama. Get those smelling salts away…"  
  
Had it been a less solemn occasion, Sakura would have squealed 'Kawaii!' for the  
entire world to hear, and demanded that Tomoyo give her a copy of the tape.  
  
Unfortunately, that was not the case.  
  
The doctor finally called for the head nurse, and she came bustling in. With a   
shocked look on her motherly face, she quickly took charge.  
  
"All right people, lets move!" She pointed to an intern. "You. You help me transfer  
this patient to another room. Try not to wake him. You-" She pointed to a nurse. "You call the  
janitor to clean up this mess."   
  
Then she shooed the shocked girls out of the room, and ordered them to stay   
there until security came.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo stared straight ahead, staring at the white walls of the private   
office; yet not seeing anything.  
  
Mere minutes later, a stern looking man whose chest bore the sign of that he was   
the captain of the Tokyo police force, entered the room, a grim look gracing his chiseled,   
middle-aged features.  
  
"Konnichiwa," The captain spoke with a notable American accent. "Miss...?"  
  
"Kinomoto." Sakura supplied.  
  
"Dijoubou."  
  
The captain nodded and stated, "Captain Briggs. Now, Kinomoto-san,   
Dijoubou-san, I understand that you were eyewitnesses to the account on the threat on your   
friend. What is his name?"  
  
As Capt. Briggs searched casually for a pencil and a pad of paper, Sakura was  
confused and boiling. 'How dare that man take this as it was nothing serious! Syaoran-chan   
was threatened by a knife inches from his head!' Sakura stopped suddenly; then could not   
contain the evil smile pulled the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Li, Syaoran."  
  
The pudgy, middle-aged man froze, a look of surprise and shock gracing his   
features.   
  
"Come again?"  
  
Again, Sakura stated in an infuriatingly calm, bored voice-which the captain   
himself had just been using, "Li, Syaoran."  
  
The head of security paled. "Li? Li Syaoran of the Li clan in China?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded, not able to keep the grin of satisfaction of her features. "That  
would be correct, oh honorable Captain. I'm sure that Ms. Li would love to hear the   
explanation on why the future head of the Li clan was left unguarded." The violet-eyed girl  
spoke innocently, glee hinting at the edges of her tone.  
  
The large, boisterous man began to sweat, and he wiped a shaking hand past his   
sweat soaked brow. "Oh man, oh man…Shi-" He glanced at the girls. "Shoot. Li-san is going   
to kill me for this…" He whimpered as he recalled the dignified, elegant, and over all SCARY  
woman she became when something happened to any of her children.  
  
"10 more security guards. No one comes in there, no one comes out other than   
the certified doctor. And someone call Ms. Li to tell her what happened."  
  
All the remaining officers gulped and fled.   
  
The head police officer swore. "Damnit, I hate my job."  
  
Warily, he slowly dialed the numbers of the head Li clan in China. The two teen   
girls watched on; still shocked at all the activity, and still insanely curious of what was to   
happen from the captain's, uh, interesting remarks.  
  
"Yelen Li please. This is the captain of police in Tokyo city."  
  
A calm, dignified voice came over the phone, the tones speaking of peace and   
harmony. Sakura and Tomoyo were puzzled to why the captain was cowering much like a   
mouse would to a cat. Surely Li-san would be the calm dignified lady she always was, no   
matter what the situation...Right?  
  
"L-l-i-i-i-san…" The captain's voice shook.   
  
"Yes, Briggs-san? Is there a problem?"  
  
"Well, you see, Ma'm, it seems your…uh…your…"  
  
"My what?" The elder Li asked in bafflement.  
  
The captain continued to stutter, then spoke in a quick breath.   
"YoursonisinthehospitalfromanattackandsomethingelseandI'mreallysorrypleasedon'tkillme!"  
  
"Eh? Come again, Captain, I didn't quite catch that."  
  
The Captain sucked in a huge breath and slowly let it out. Calmly he stated, "Your   
son, Li Syaoran, is in the hospital from an attack and something else yet to be identified," His   
voice turned squeaky as he pleaded, "I'm sorry, please don't kill me!"  
  
"WHAT?" The suddenly furious woman boomed over the phone. "Xiao Lang!   
Where is he? What happened? Why weren't you there!?" She screeched, and the officer   
winced.   
  
Suddenly they heard a calm soothing voice coax the furious woman to hand over   
the phone. "Li Fuji speaking. Can you please inform me which hospital my little brother is   
residing at?"  
  
"Tokyo Center."  
  
"Thank you." Came the still tranquil voice. "We'll arrive on the next flight." Before   
she hung up, the three on the other line could hear the oh-so-dignified Li-san yell, "I'll have   
your head for this Captain!"  
  
The captain gazed at the phone, trembling in fear. ""m gonna die…" He whimpered  
before heading off to make preparations.  
  
The two girls sat shell shocked for a few seconds, then broke into hysterical   
laughter.  
  
"Serves," She gasped, "Him right!"  
  
Sakura was giggling too hard to reply, and almost choked as she tried to get air  
into her heaving lungs.  
  
After a few minutes, the aura of the room grew solemn once again.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan," The so- named cherry blossom asked hesitantly. "Do you think  
that Syaoran-chan will be all right?"  
  
Millions of answers ran through Tomoyo's mind as she pondered of what she   
could say to reassure her best friend. Syaoran's pale face flashed through her thoughts, and   
the reminder of the butcher knife that was embedded in his pillow mere inches from his head...  
it made her shudder once again. She hesitated, then sighed and spoke.  
  
"Time will only tell, Sakura. Time will only tell."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Konichiwa! I hope all of you peeps liked it! I would understand if you didn't though. I have to   
admit-this chapter really stunk. Even if it was 15 pages long. *waves hands up in air, whacking  
someone in face with it* Opsies...Anyways, world record! For me anyhows. Whoo-hoo!   
Well, please, please review my pathetic chapter, I'm a desperate author here! Oh, and   
speaking of reviews, THANKIES to all those people who did! You have so made my day   
when I had PMS. I squealed so loud, I think I made a few people in Japan deaf.   
  
Oh, and I'm sorry about my mistake in Chapter 2. That was supposed to be VENTILator, not  
INCUBator. Opsies. I'm sorry but I'm just a teen who has been mixing up her mom and dad's  
medical terms with Diagnosis Murder! Anyone watch that show? I LOVE it! And CSI too!  
Okay, I'm gonna shut up now...  
  
Ja~  
Shichan godess  
  
  



	4. ...Eyes older than time itself...

Trials of Love   
Chapter 4  
'Eyes that were older than time itself…'  
  
  
  
"Sy…Syao…ran? Syaor…an open…eyes…Pleas…your …eyes…"  
  
The jumbled mass of words tore through his pounding headache, repeating over and over again like a mantra.   
  
"Eyes…open…please…"  
  
As his mind registered the plea, he slowly lifted his eyelids up, willingly surrendering to the sweet, anguished,   
disembodied voice. Bright light blinded him, and he recoiled as it hit his chocolate eyes painfully.  
  
The owner of the voice, which his dazed mind could not connect to, gasped, and suddenly, the harsh light dimmed to a   
bearable amount.  
  
"Syaoran? Syaoran, honey, open your eyes again. Please?"  
  
Syaoran carefully hid a wince as the voice boomed in his ears.   
  
"Please?" She whispered, turning down the level of her voice.  
  
…Or perhaps not as carefully as he had imagined.  
  
Syaoran decided to comply, and slowly blinked, each passing second allowing him to become more aware of his   
surroundings.  
  
White.   
  
Harsh white.   
  
White walls, white sheets, white skin-his brow furrowed. White walls with nothing on them-not too unusual. White sheets-  
that meant he was in a bed that wasn't his own. He frowned in annoyance as the hard metal poked his back-definitely not  
his bed. White skin…well, perhaps he had lost his natural tan in the winter. Who knows? His foggy brain continued to   
search the room.  
  
TV, sink, brown wooden dresser, Sakura, window-SAKURA!?  
  
His eyes snapped back to the worried face of his beloved.   
  
"Wha-?" He croaked, his voice grating his throat painfully. Sakura quickly jumped up and fetched a glass of   
water. He drank gratefully and greedily, disappointed when it was empty.  
  
He cleared his throat and tried again; his normally hoarse voice weak and thin.  
  
"Where?"  
  
The teen brushed back a strand of his silk brown hair, carefully avoiding his questioning gaze. Slowly, she   
stated, "You're in the hospital, Syaoran. You passed out when you got to the steps of your apartment complex."  
  
Syaoran felt a red flush go flying to his face. 'Oh, Ancestors!' He cried to himself, 'I feel like such a weakling!   
I should be able to handle a cold!'  
  
After he berated himself, he studied his girlfriend. She was playing with his hair, a habit that she had when she   
was distracted.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran questioned hesitantly. "There's more, isn't there?"  
  
Sakura smiled bravely, tears filling her eyes that she carefully suppressed. "I guess that I should know better   
than to try and hide something from you, shouldn't I?" A half-laugh, half sob tore its way out of her throat.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran prompted her to go on.  
  
"Well," Sakura began shakily, "We went with you to the hospital, and we waited a long time, and I was   
wondering- I was wondering why it took so long to tell us that you had a simple cold or the flu, and when they finally   
called, me and Tomoyo,- I mean, Tomoyo and I, well we went to your room. And then, and then…"  
  
A water crystal made its way down her round, flushed cheek. Syaoran lifted a shaky hand to brush it from her   
lovely, though worried, emerald depths.  
  
Sakura flung herself into Syaoran's arms, weeping. "I thought- I thought," She cried into Syaoran's hair,   
allowing herself to relax as she felt Syaoran's strong, lithe arms wrap around her, reminding herself that he was real, he was   
*alive*.  
  
Syaoran rubbed soothing circles on Sakura's back. "What happened, Sakura?"   
  
"Oh, Syaoran! They tried to *kill* you!"  
  
Syaoran blinked. Once. Twice. Out of all the things he had been expecting to hear, that was one of the least.   
Quickly, he swallowed, and nervously wet his suddenly dry mouth.  
  
He tilted Sakura's bowed chin up, and amber and emerald met.   
  
"Sakura… I'm a sorcerer. Last time I checked, I was the second most powerful in the world. My beautiful,   
wonderful girlfriend- that's you, silly, happens to be the most powerful sorceress on the globe. I highly doubt," Dryness   
colored his words as he grinned at her. "-That I'll be dying anytime soon because some snotty, runny-nosed kid wanted   
to pull a prank."  
  
Sakura felt a small twitch of lips coming on. "I guess you're right," she sighed, and then pouted. "But really, I   
think that with all that worrying, I might have aged ten years!"  
  
Syaoran laughed, a soft music that was strictly for Sakura's ears only. However, a few seconds into it, it turned   
to a violent coughing fit.  
  
"Syaoran?" The sorceress questioned softly, anxiety coloring her words as her trembling hands struggled to get  
a glass of water to her beloved.  
  
"Thank you." Syaoran rasped as he drained the glass, rubbing the weariness out of his eyes with the back of   
his hand. Slowly, he sank back, exhaustion threatening to overtake him.  
  
Sakura stood, stricken, as she watched, helpless, as Syaoran stared at her through half lidded eyes. Abruptly,   
she plopped into her chair, and grabbed his thin, pale hand.  
  
"Go to sleep," She soothed, running small circles on his palm.  
  
Syaoran sighed thankfully, and smiled weakly at her. Unn…he thought absently, …my eyelids are so heavy…  
so…heavy…  
  
Sakura watched as the fourteen-year-old boy's breaths deepened, and he fell into peaceful sleep once more.  
  
Then the most powerful sorceress in all time sat back…and cried.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Tomoyo sighed, running her hand through her loose, dark hair. Troubled amethyst eyes roamed over the white  
room.  
  
Briefly, her gaze paused and rested upon the one bright spot in the room. Sakura was sleeping, slouched in the  
uncomfortable chair that resided next to the bed. Her face was a winding map of dried tear trails, and Tomoyo was   
relieved she had found solace in her dreams.  
  
Tomoyo then noticed that in her best friend's grip was Syaoran's pale, almost fragile looking hand. Sakura   
held onto it like a lifeline, and Tomoyo had to smile despite the situation.  
  
Slowly, violet eyes made their way up the pale hand and to the boy's face. Though Syaoran would not admit it,   
Tomoyo had grown quite fond of Syaoran. They had a close friendship, and Tomoyo felt frusterated taht she could do   
nothing. Bleakly, she realized that this was how it felt to be an older, protective sister. If only she hadn't had to find this out  
the painful way...  
  
The small smile that had graced Tomoyo's face dropped and crashed onto the floor. His pallor was awful- a   
sickly pale that contrasted deeply with his amber eyes and shocking brown hair.  
  
"Oh Li-kun…" Tomoyo whispered to herself. "What's happening to you?"  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
It was dark. There was no light, no color, no nothing.   
  
There was no feeling, no hope…only a void.  
  
Sakura turned, searching…but for what? Sakura did not know.  
  
Suddenly, as soon as if reading her thoughts, a booming voice bounced around in the darkness.  
  
"Welcome…" It hissed, malice and hate dripping off every syllable.  
  
Sakura's arms tingled as every hair stood straight up. She shivered uncontrollably, trembling with the single   
word.  
  
Finally, she found her voice. "Who are you?" Sakura demanded. "What do you want?"  
  
The disembodied voice chuckled, if that is what it could be called. It was mocking, and sounded unnatural.  
  
"Hmm…" It cooed, "And here I thought you were taught manners. Silly me. Ah, well, down to business…" It   
hissed suddenly, startling her out of her wits.  
  
Sakura got the impression of being watched, as the being, a lesser black upon black, swirled around her.  
  
"Let me ask you…" It's voice suddenly seemed to be right next to her ear. "How," It continued,   
mock-pondering, "Do you get rid of the most powerful sorceress of the world?"  
  
Sakura froze, eyes widening marginally as her mouth opened and shut without a word.   
  
Suddenly, It snapped its fingers. "Oh, I know!" It leaned closer, whispered now. "You just have to get rid of   
the thing they love most…"  
  
"What do you love the most, Card Mistress?" It questioned cruelly. Suddenly imaged appeared in front of   
Sakura.  
  
"Could it be- the cards?" It breathed as the Star Cards appeared in front of her, seemingly emitting from her   
head.  
  
"No. What about…your family?" Touya and Sakura's father appeared before her.  
  
Sakura opened her mouth in a cry, but It moved on.  
  
"No…" It reflected coldly. Figures of the Clow Guardians flashed over. "No…" Eriol, Tomoyo, and the rest   
of her friends flickered past as well.  
  
"Hmm…" It mused, mock interested. "What do we have here?"  
  
A lone figure that sat under a blossoming cherry tree zoomed into view. He turned to face their direction, as   
small smile gracing his face, amber eyes sparkling as he handed her one.  
  
Sakura remembered that memory. It had been roughly a year ago, on her birthday. She had celebrated it with   
the most important person in her life…Syaoran.  
  
It chuckled coldly. "I think," It hissed. "We have found the winner."  
  
Blood seeped into the void, thick droplets oozing over every surface. Sakura slipped and fell, and as she did,   
the Syaoran in her memory suddenly crumbled to the ground. Amber eyes were dazed with pain and agony, accusing   
stare penetrating her as he looked as his blood-slicked hands, then at his chest…  
  
…at the gaping whole where his heart had been.  
  
A scream ripped itself out of her lodged throat, and with a whisper of robes, It floated to her. The last thing   
she saw was it's eyes, bottomless pits of steel the shade of tar, eyes that were older than time itself, and a thousand fold   
more evil.  
  
And then there was nothing.  
  
Nothing but darkness.  
  
  
  
  
-Hey, Shichan here. Sorry I haven't updated. But with Sept. 11th and all, I just couldn't. One thing, for all you readers out   
there. Please pray for the victims of this tragedy, and whatever you do…  
  
Never forget.  
  
God Bless America. 


	5. Promises

HELLO PEEPS! *Waves and gryns* Thankies, thankies, thankies soooo much for reviewing! I'm so happy that peoples want to read my fic! You guys have truly made my day! A very large shout out to CSI is cool, klioness, Hi! And Windywings! Thank you so much to windywings especially; because she made me get off my butt and write! *Swoons* You like me; you really like me! *Does little dance* Thankies!  
  
Disclaimer: *Sobs* WAAAAAHHHHH! No…I… don't…. own…ARRGGHH…CCS…*Grits teeth* I did it! So don't bug me~  
  
Trials of Love  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Promises  
  
  
  
"…But I don't believe in promises…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sakura? Sakura, wake up!"  
  
A small, petite form shot up, gasping for air as the cool night breeze fluttered past her wet cheeks. Emerald eyes were dilated, searching every which way, until finally meeting the concerned amber gaze.  
  
Syaoran let out an "Oof!" as Sakura threw herself at him; sobbing her heart out. His face was graced with a flaming red blush, and his ears turned the color of a candied apple.  
  
Hesitantly, he rubbed little circles around the small of her back. Minutes passed, and the thin sheet of paper that the doctors had decreed he wear was soaked.  
  
Syaoran turned as red as a tomato as his mind finally registered that he was wearing nothing but his boxers underneath that stupid paper dress.  
  
Thankfully, Sakura chose that moment to pull away, saving him from further embarrassment.  
  
"What's wrong, Sakura?" Syaoran asked after a moment, his tone concerned as his cherry blossom would not meet his eyes.  
  
He leaned forward, reaching to tilt up her chin. God, however, had a cruel sense of humor.  
  
RII~IIP!  
  
Startled, amazed green eyes shot up to where Syaoran's face was a red beacon in the pale moonlight.  
  
Seconds passed, and Syaoran looked cautiously down. A huge tear had made itself known down his side, reaching his lower back.  
  
"…Oh…my…" Syaoran mumbled a few choice words under his breath, staring horrified at the paper.  
  
His amber gaze shot up, however, to the sound of ill-repressed guffaws. Soon, as it became evident that Syaoran heard her, Sakura burst into hysterical laughter, falling off her chair.  
  
After what seemed like eternity, Syaoran leaned over the bed, and stated in the driest voice possible, "It wasn't that funny."  
  
A choked answer replied: "Oh, yes, yes it was!"  
  
Giggles eventually died down, and Sakura grasped blindly at a chair to help herself up again. She caught, instead a warm, slim hand, and it hoisted her to her feet. Once balanced, Sakura wiped tears of mirth from her cheeks.  
  
"Oooh, thanks, I needed that…"  
  
Dryly, Syaoran stated, "I'm glad that you find such pleasure in my demise."  
  
Sakura's face grew shocked and blanched, she stood rim rod straight, as all color left her features.  
  
Dead…  
  
Syaoran glanced at Sakura, worried at his love's stress.  
  
'Dead…my fault.'  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
'Dead, dead, dead…'  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
'Deaddeaddead…'  
  
"SAKURA!"  
  
'DEADDEADDEAD…'  
  
A cold splash brought the teen back to reality. Concerned amber eyes peered into her green ones. Sakura pushed back a strand of her honey hair that was stuck fast to her cheek.  
  
The sorceress shivered slightly as the night air flittered through the open window. Syaoran immediately gave Sakura an extra blanket.  
  
"I'm sorry," He apologized. "It's just that…well, you weren't responding…"  
  
Sakura beamed at him. "I know-I was just in Lala land. I just had a dream before; it was about having all the math homework in the world. That's it. Thanks."  
  
"Okay," Syaoran replied, visibly relieved. A yawn escaped its cage, and chocolate eyes blinked sleepily.  
  
The teenage girl caressed a silky, unruly lock. "Go to sleep, Syao-chan."  
  
Another yawn escaped, and he turned to his side, facing the darkness. "G'night Sakura-chan." Emitted a sleepy voice.  
  
"Good night, Syaoran…I'm just going to get myself a cup of coffee. I'll be right back. I promise I'll be here when you wake up."  
  
There was no response.  
  
As soon as the door creaked open and close, amber eyes opened, staring emptily into the abyss…into the darkness.  
  
"But I don't believe in promises…"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
And in the harsh light in the deserted hallway, the smile that the teen wore fell to the floor… and shattered.  
  
  
  
Short chapter, I know, I know, but hey, I finally got one out! *Smiles proudly* Thankies again soooo much to my reviewers! They brought me out of my stupid writing block. Please, please, review! *Puppy eyes* Onegai? 


	6. The Games Have Only Begun...

Trials of Love  
  
By: Shichan Goddess  
  
The Games Are Only Beginning...  
  
  
  
A high-pitched, furious scream rang throughout the halls of the silent hospital.  
  
Sakura awoke with a start, blinking sleepily. "Eh? Kero, leave me alo~one!" The honey haired girl stretched, wincing as she heard several cricks in her back pop.  
  
"Un…" Suddenly, emerald eyes shot up; scanning her surrounding nervously until she came upon a peacefully breathing figure.  
  
The teen slumped in one of the hard plastic seats that the hospital staff had the audacity to call a chair.  
  
Glancing at Syaoran once again, she rubbed her eyes and stepped into the deserted hallway; intending to make the screamer shut up. Sakura did not like having her sleep interrupted and when Sakura was mad…  
  
…Well; hell hath no fury as a woman scorned.  
  
Which was truer than ever-conceived possible.  
  
As it was about to be proved by the most deadliest; insane woman on the planet.  
  
…The elder, refined, and very, very crazy Li-san.  
  
"My baby! My baby! What have you done to my baby?" A dark-haired woman wearing dignified, high-class robes sobbed hysterically, nearly throttling the poor, unfortunate receptionist at the desk. One of Syaoran's sisters- Sakura couldn't recall a name, was very calmly trying to pry her mother's fingers off the receptionist's throat.  
  
"Mother, stop that, please. There is no way that he can inform us while being choked to death."  
  
Ms. Li suddenly dropped the receptionist, and he landed with an undignified thump, wheezing for the oxygen that had been previously denied. Instead, Yelen Li threw herself upon a startled Sakura.  
  
"Sakura-san! Please; you must know where Xiao Lang is! Please, please, take me to him!" The mother pleaded.  
  
Sakura felt her anger deflate, and she went lax, slumping. "Yes, Li-san. I know where he is. Please follow me."  
  
The sister-Frujiki*, as Sakura now remembered, gently led her mother down the winding corridors, falling in line after Sakura.  
  
As they approached Syaoran's room, Sakura turned to shush them. "Careful- he's-"  
  
"Xiao Lang!" The elder Li-san cried out; flinging open the door, and bustling inside.  
  
"…Asleep." Sakura finished, sighing.  
  
A low yell escaped Syaoran's throat, as he was startled into abrupt awakening. An amber gaze blearily situated his surroundings as his eyes finally fell upon his mother.  
  
"Oh, hello mother." Syaoran stated weakly. "How nice to see you again."  
  
He sighed as his mother's eyes filled with tears and she broke out into hysterics once again. He rolled his eyes to the ceiling, making a silent plea-which of course, remained unanswered.  
  
'…Somebody up there hates me…'  
  
"Geez, getting soaked twice in a few hours. What's the world's dryness rate coming to?"  
  
Suddenly, Yelen Li straightened, all marks of hysteria gone as she gave her baby boy (In her opinion) a stern look.  
  
" 'I'll be fine mother,' huh? 'Nothing can happen to me in Japan' huh? 'I don't need any guards,' HUH?"  
  
Syaoran winced, as his mother seemed to heighten; making him feel like an ant.  
  
"Um…Sorry?"  
  
Suddenly, Yelen Li had yet another mood swing. "That's okay, baby. It was the police officer's fault!" Her only consolation was that it was all over.  
  
Eyes blazing, she stalked off to search for the man she had appointed responsible for protecting her little baby boy.  
  
…Syaoran almost felt sorry for him.  
  
…Almost.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A dark shadow watched with amusement as the angry mother scared off most of the staff and inhabitants in the hospital with her rather loud, angry mutterings.  
  
"Ahh, Li-san… There is no amount of protection that you can apply to keep him from me now. It is time. The games are just beginning. Xiao Lang- Little wolf. Sakura-san…you will all be mine."  
  
  
  
  
  
* I don't know what their names are, never having seen the movies. (They haven't come out yet in the 'States)  
  
A.N. Really short, I know, but I've had writer's block and a heck of a lot of homework. *Beams proudly* Top of (most) of my classes. Muhahahahahahahahahaha! Anyway, Spring Break is here; I finally get to write.  
  
I'm terribly sorry for this being an immensely short chapter that had neither plot nor point; and sorry for being so terrible in updates. *Dodges pots and pans* Sorry! *Squeaks and hides* I'll do better next time, I promise!  
  
Special thanks to: Windywings-she finally made me feel guilty enough to update. Thankies! 


	7. The Hazardous and Cursed Trip to the Bat...

Trials of Love  
  
By: Shichan Goddess  
  
The Hazardous and Cursed Trip to the Bathroom  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun peeked through the clouds early the next morning as Syaoran sighed, staring sightlessly out the window.  
  
He quickly glanced around to make certain that Sakura and his family were asleep, and gingerly tried to get out of bed.  
  
…The key word being-'tried'.  
  
"Come on, Xiao Lang." The brunette muttered to himself, hissing through his teeth as his movement caused shooting pains up and down his body. 'Do or do not-there is no try.'  
  
Taking a deep breath, he halted, feeling a ridiculous amount of pride that he had gotten out of bed.  
  
"All right then…One foot…in front of…the other…" Gripping whatever object he could to support himself, he staggered out the door into the hallway.  
  
"Thank Kami-sama." Syaoran whispered as he slowly made his way down the corridors.  
  
When Syaoran stumbled back into his room, he stopped and gaped in shock.  
  
It was absolute chaos. Sakura, his mother, and his elder sister were frantically searching under the bed, behind a pillow, underneath chairs and around curtains.  
  
He cautiously stepped into the room. "What are you looking for?" Syaoran asked curiously.  
  
His cherry blossom was the one to reply. "Syaoran! Syaoran's missing! Do you know where he is?"  
  
Syaoran looked on, dumbstruck. Once again, he tapped her on the shoulder. "Sakura?" He asked meekly.  
  
"What do you want now, Syaoran? I'm looking for Syaoran!" She turned, then a few seconds later, whipped around once more, eyes widening.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura cried, flinging herself into his arms. Syaoran thanked Kami that he had changed into his normal clothes…the god-forsaken paper they called clothes wouldn't survive the ordeal.  
  
'…I'm not even sure that my robes can repel all this water…' He mused silently to himself, before cowering under the glare of three very furious women.  
  
"Where were you!?" They cried, giving him the glare that only mothers, girlfriends, and sisters could produce.  
  
Syaoran, being the smart boy that he was, stayed silent as the three carried on the tirade.  
  
"…And we were so worried about you!" Yelen Li finished.  
  
"…I'm sorry?" Syaoran questioned weakly. "Yeesh. I was just going to the bathroom." He said, bringing his hands up to ward off any more insane women.  
  
"Oh." His sister looked mildly disappointed. "You mean no evil sorcerers, or flame breathing dragons or evil spirits that want to take over the world?"  
  
Syaoran blinked. Then he blinked again. "…No."  
  
His sister shrugged and sighed, muttering to herself. "Everything is so boring around here."  
  
Sakura glanced and Syaoran and they smiled secretly. 'How little they knew…'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open. 'Again.' Syaoran thought with annoyance. 'The poor door is going to be ripped off its hinges sometime during my stay.'  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo walked in, carefully assessing the situation.  
  
"So, my little descendant is safe and sound." Eriol smirked.  
  
Syaoran blinked. "…Eh?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, little descendant." Eriol said carelessly. "It's just that these lovely ladies called us in a frenzy, searching for poor, *delicate*-" At this Eriol sadistically grinned, "- little wolf."  
  
Syaoran gritted his teeth, feeling the irresistible calling of wringing his ancestor's neck.  
  
"I. Went. To. The. Bathroom." The miserable brunette griped. "Can't a guy go two meters anymore?"  
  
Eriol, curse him, smiled innocently, and ruffled Syaoran's already mussed up hair. "Nope."  
  
A doctor, thankfully, walked in, unbeknownst to the fact that she was stopping World War 3.  
  
"Well, Li-san, we're going to have to take a few tests to see what's wrong with you. Most likely, it's the flu. It's best that we make certain, however."  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Thank you Miss."  
  
The woman favored him with a smile and a wink. "Have a nice day."  
  
Syaoran sunk into his bed, suddenly feeling drained. His family and Sakura, having an amazing ability to sense such things, began to herd the friends out.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura paused as she retrieved her purse.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, where's Kero?"  
  
Tomoyo laughed, a delicate tinkling sound that made Eriol's gaze soften and his mouth curve upwards slightly.  
  
"He's at home-he found out about some chocolate cake in the fridge."  
  
A very distinct mutter came from the direction of the bed.  
  
"Thank Kami-sama."  
  
Sakura pouted. "Mou, Syao-chan, that's mean!" Then, favoring him with a soft grin, she leaned down and pecked him shyly on the cheek. "Ja ne, Syaoran. We'll be back in a bit."  
  
Tomoyo smiled innocently and stated, "Yes, Syaoran-san, get well soon. We don't want little Sakura fretting over you, now do we?"  
  
Syaoran had to swear, underneath that innocent smile lurked an insane devil- spawn woman who happened to like an insane devil-spawn who made his life miserable. Someone up there hated him. He knew it.  
  
Eriol paused on his way out. With a flash of a sincere smile, he said, "Get better soon, Syaoran-san. You've made us all worried."  
  
And with that he left.  
  
Syaoran, on the other hand, stared, bewildered, shell shocked for many minutes after that.  
  
Then, shrugging and falling back in bed, he decided not to think anymore. It just made his head hurt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the group of rather noisy people walked down the hallways, doctors and patients glared at them alike. Unbeknownst to the happy and relieved party; a traitor dwelled in their midst.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know that this is just a bit of of fluff, but I gave you two rather small clues. Anyway, you should be extremely proud I got this chapter up so quickly. Two updates in two days! Wow! (By the way, this is your cue to bow and say ooh and ahhh) ^_^  
  
On a rather somber note, one of my friend's older brother was in a car crash yesterday, and he might be paralyzed. His entire family and his entire life is composed of sports, and it would devestate him and his family if the paralization was permenant. Please, take some time out of your day, and pray for him. He's only seventeen and a really nice guy. Thank you.  
  
Also, thank you to especially to starquestor, who guilted me into doing yet another chapter so soon with her nice review.  
  
Special thanks to windy*wings--You're wonderful! I loved your review! *Beams* Thank you ever so much!  
  
*Hugs both reviewers* Thank you both for inspiring me (or, in starquestor's case, guilted me) into posting! *Waves* Ja ne!  
  
Next chapter should be posted sometime in the vicinty of the next two days. 


	8. Why Boredom is the Most Dangerous Diseas...

Trials Of Love  
  
By: Shichan Goddess  
  
Why Boredom Is the Most Dangerous Disease  
  
  
  
Syaoran was a warrior. He was also the son of the wealthiest clan in China. But Syaoran was also extremely *bored*.  
  
Amber eyes studied the blank wall above him dully. As there was nothing of interest in the room, he preceded to sigh, resigned to his fate.  
  
One, two, three, four…  
  
3,653, 3654, 3,655…  
  
'I hope this wall doesn't collapse before I get out of here. How many cracks can a wall hold?' Syaoran thought idly.  
  
He sniffled, his head feeling like a giant wooden block, and moaned after he sneezed in rapid secession. The dark haired boy quickly reached for the box of tissues, lying so innocently in wait on the bedroom table.  
  
"Tissues," He stated seriously, staring at the inconspicuous box. "You are my friend."  
  
If he was expecting some sort of recognition and praise or awe, he got none,  
  
The tissue box simply sat there.  
  
With a sigh, he chucked the box over his shoulder, wincing as it struck the wall with a dull thud, sending lightening pains down his skull.  
  
'Great.' The amber eyed boy thought. 'Just great. Now I'm talking to tissue boxes. The first sign of insanity.'  
  
A sarcastic voice that sounded annoyingly like Kero, the stupid stuffed animal answered.  
  
'You went crazy a long time ago.'  
  
Syaoran mused absently on something he had once heard. 'Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity, but the final one is when you start answering back.'  
  
He shrugged to himself, not at all bothered. He had figured he was a little odd a while back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura Kinomoto could not help but wring her hands anxiously, as she awaited for her ride to come. Tomoyo and Eriol had left together, much to her amusement, and both of the elder Li's had disappeared, and she vaguely recalled them going to a nearby hotel.  
  
This teenager, barely sixteen, stalked through the hospital, not wanting to return home. For the first time in her life, she longed to stay at the hospital, though she despised it. A little nudging from her intuition filled her with dread-she knew something was going to happen.  
  
But for goodness sakes-what? The honey haired child nearly screamed in frustration, her irritation etching itself across her face. It became increasingly evident to Sakura that she had to calm down, as several doctors and nurses avoided her path.  
  
Sakura smirked to herself, uncharacteristically feeling happiness as the doctors squirmed under her gaze.  
  
'Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned. Stupid doctors had better find out what's wrong with Syao-chan.'  
  
The emerald-eyed teen blinked then heaved a sigh. She knew she shouldn't blame the doctors-but whom else could she blame? And no one was doing anything about the insane psycho that had left that dagger next to his pillow  
  
How were two more guards going to stop this person?  
  
…The answer simply was, they couldn't.  
  
An idea started to formulate in Sakura's sweet little head, the wheels turning faster and faster.  
  
'Perhaps…' She mused. 'I can stand watch myself with my cards-no one will get passed them!'  
  
Brightening considerably, she skipped down the hall. Her smile wilted however, quite suddenly.  
  
"How am I going to convince Touya?"  
  
"Convince me of what, squirt?"  
  
Sakura nearly jumped two meters in the air. "Touya! I didn't hear you!"  
  
"Quite obviously, monster."  
  
Sakura bristled, but held her temper in check.  
  
"So, shorty, what's up?"  
  
Oh, how she dearly wanted to stamp on his foot. However inviting it was, however, the teen refrained from doing so. With an inward sigh of regret, Sakura put on her most innocent smile for her older brother.  
  
"Ohhhh Oni-san…" Sakura drawled sweetly, blinking huge, doe-like eyes under a fringe of eyelashes.  
  
Touya immediately became suspicious. That smiled only meant one thing…the squirt was up to something.  
  
"What?" He asked cautiously.  
  
She rubbed her toe into the carpet. "Well, I was just wondering…"  
  
Touya lifted an amused eyebrow. "Uh huh?"  
  
"Well…canIstaywithSyaoransohewon'tbealoneandIcanprotecthimcanIplease, please, please!?"  
  
Touya blinked for a moment, shell-shocked at how quickly words could meld into each other. After taking a moment to discern the words in his head, he glanced back at Sakura's hopeful, bright eyes.  
  
He heaved a sigh. "The gaki?"  
  
Sakura pouted. "Don't call him that!"  
  
Touya messed up her hair before she could pull away. Smiling fondly, he stated. "All right, Sakura. But only because the brat's sick."  
  
"Yatta!" Sakura paused only to give her brother a tight hug before sprinting down the halls. "Thank you, Oni-san!"  
  
Touya glanced at her, chuckling. Three, two, one…  
  
The beautiful teen screeched to a stop, looking abysmally sheepish. "Whoops!"  
  
As the teenager barreled past, in the right direction this time, Touya heard a growl.  
  
"Not a word Touya! Not a word."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
' I shall extract my revenge on this cruel, uncaring world. And they shall see that love and kindness is but only an illusion; a mere cloak that shrouds and hides the injustice in this world. Evil shall always prosper.' The ancient figure twitched restlessly as feelings as old as time rose up; engulfing it like a tidal wave. Bitter memories engulfed it of its loves deadly betrayal. They were supposed to be together forever; but it seemed forever was only until it's love found another.  
  
It shook its head, clearing it from thoughts of the past. 'Until I can get that sorcerer's body,' It mused, 'I will need another host. But who…?'  
  
It usually took the image of a young child- after all, who would ever suspect the visage of innocence? All went well, for her anyway, if the victim did not look into her trademark glittering black eyes. Cruel eyes that were older than time itself.  
  
A long black braid bouncing up and down cheerfully…  
  
'Someone…'  
  
Agile, pale hands twisted nervously with a hand held camcorder.  
  
'No one…'  
  
A soft, melodious voice that was darkened with worry; but cheerful all the same.  
  
'Will ever…'  
  
Violet eyes twinkled with life, while the eyes that studied her twinkled with malice.  
  
'Suspect…'  
  
Tomoyo Didjoubu turned, uncertainly peering behind her shoulder as a sudden chill went over her, leaving the hairs that graced her neck standing straight up.  
  
She shrugged it off; which was to be the biggest mistake in her young life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Somebody shoot me!" Syaoran moaned, drowning in his misery.  
  
A cold, yet eerily familiar voice replied. "I believe that can be arranged."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
*Smirks* Evil, I know. But do I care? *Ponders for a moment* Nope! Actually, that's because  
  
A. I'm feeling evil and  
  
B. I've already started the next chapter.  
  
*Claps* Anyways, I want to thank my loyal and very, extremely kind, wonderful, beautiful reviewers. You've really made my day! I'm still dazed by all the support that you've given me, and I love you guys for it!  
  
*Hugs*  
  
Special thanks to Windywings and starquestor for their awesome reviews.  
  
Windy*wings- Thank you ever so much for supporting me and reviewing! I don't think I've ever had such a nice, wonderful, and loyal reviewer! I'm so happy you like my stuff! And I'm glad you find my somewhat questionable and odd humor amusing. *Beams proudly* I have no idea why you do, but thank you! You really make my day! *Sniffles and hugs, breaking into tears and bawling*  
  
Starquestor: You're awesome! Thank you, I'm glad to know that you care and are praying for him. He is, actually, paralyzed, but he's handling it quite well. He has the biggest amount of faith I have ever known. He believes it was all part of God's plan and has no regrets. When they pulled him out of the car, the first thing he said was that he was so happy to be alive. Thank you for your support. 


	9. And then...There was nothing...

A/N--A big shout-out to Windywings, who has inspired, (*Snorts* Guilted) me into posting…I'm awfully sorry I haven't updated but when you feel as miserable as I do at the moment thanks to a wonderful cold (That there, my dear readers, was blatant sarcasm) and my teachers attempting to kill me, (Which they're almost succeeding at) I haven't got a chance to write. So, anyways, a big, big, big, huge, monstrous, colossal, massive, gigantic, and just plain ol' big   
THANK YOU!

To Windy*wings, the best reviewer in the world!

Trials of Love:  

Chapter 9

            Shichan Goddess

_Dedicated to: Windy*wings_

__

            Syaoran stared with mute, mortified fascination at the cruel barrel of the gun. The light glinted off of the cool steel, and he couldn't help but wonder at how any light could come upon such a weapon of destruction.

            It did not register that the gun was targeted point blank at his heart. As realization dawned upon his face, he stared up at whom he has once considered a respected friend.

            "Tomoyo-san?" He croaked, glancing from the barrel to her face. 

            A desperate peal of laughter bubbled past her lips. "Tomoyo? I am not Tomoyo. I am a servant to my mistress and do only as she pleases."

            Syaoran could only gaze upon her with a pitiful look. "Always have someone do your dirty work, eh 'Mistress'?"

            Tomoyo's violet eyes darkened into a sea of turbulent black, and for a moment, they lightened, pleading with him, as the real Tomoyo took control.

            Soon, however, she was gone once again, and Syaoran suffered a blow with brute strength that sent him reeling. He carefully wiped away a trickle of blood that emitted from his lips.

            "Shut up, Little Wolf," The creature hissed. "I want to savor the moment that I finally end the blasted line of the Li's!"

              "You can kill me," Syaoran whispered, glaring at her with a tiny smirk playing upon his lips. "But you can never kill what my clan has started."

            Malicious lips twisted into a cruel smirk, looking out of place of the innocent teenager's face. "Perhaps…" It hissed. "We'll see…or rather, I will."

            At this, Tomoyo slowly clicked back the safety lock with her pale, slim fingers. "Farewell, Little Wolf. May you rot in hell with your father."

            Syaoran continued to stare at her defiantly. He would never back down; he would never admit defeat. He would die with honor.

            …Regardless, a faint twinge of fear and regret passed through his being. _'Forgive me, my little Cherry Blossom,' _he thought sadly. _'But if this is to be my fate…then so be _it.'

            Then there was a click, a brief flash of hatred and satisfaction in onyx eyes, and a flash of agony as a something met his delicate flesh.

            …And then…

            _…There was nothing…._

A/N I know, I know, really short chapter. But I'm going to do some homework, then get started right away on the next chapter. I didn't want it to be so short, but I want to post as soon as possible. So, here you go! Next update should be tomorrow evening.

--Thank you so much, my kind reviewers! 


	10. Empty

*Author crawls feebly towards tissues* Hello, my dear readers! *Waves and goes back to staring at blessed tissues* I've just spent four hours in the car with my family…I'm very surprised that I returned alive, with my sanity more or less intact. *Shakes head* Well, not that I had much sanity to begin with…

Trials of Love

Chapter 10

Empty

_Dedicated to:_

_Windy*wings_

__

"Hey, Syao-chan, do you need-" Sakura cut herself off with a gasp, and was soon staring at the barrel of a gun, slowly inching her eyes upwards to see the malicious gleam reflecting off the dark eyes.

Emerald eyes widened, before quickly searching for her beloved. Then a flash of brown met her eye as lowered them to the floor. Syaoran, deadly pale, was sprawled at the feet of Tomoyo.

*********************************************************

With an inaudible groan, Syaoran swam out of the inky darkness, back to consciousness. However, that was an action he soon regretted. 

Pain. Pain heightened nearly above the sense of the word.

            And it was cold. A cold numbness that seemed to devour him from the inside. Sluggishly, he opened an eye, wondering absently why he was on the floor. 

            _'Did I fall off my bed again?'_ He grumbled. _'Damn…thought I'd gotten rid of that habit.'_

            His head throbbed with agony, and the world seemed to spin, but through his dulled senses, he could still make out a very familiar voice.

            _'Sakura?'_ His muddled mind questioned, before chocolate eyes snapped open once more. Memories assaulted him, and he could do nothing but curse under his breath. It was odd though…he felt tired, dizzy, and sore, but not the piercing pain one would expect from a bullet. 

            Slowly, Syaoran pushed himself up, just managing to get into a crouching position. His tactical mind quickly assed the situation.

            _'Lets see…Tomoyo has her back towards me…that's good. She's holding the gun in her hand, but she's not pointing it at Sakura-chan…Damn, I need to disarm her.'_

            The voices that continued to swirl around the room evaded his comprehension, and at the moment, the sorcerer couldn't have cared less. All he had to do was make certain that Sakura didn't give him away…

            The teen silently got to his feet, though his body retaliated by sending sharp streaks of pain into his skull. He could only thank Kami-sama that stealth had been ingrained into his very core since the beginning of his training.

            His sharp gaze picked up a lock of blood red through Tomoyo's ebony hair. If his hunch was correct, then all would be right with the world and Tomoyo would have her body back.

_            'And what if you're wrong?' _

            Syaoran desperately tried to ignore the mental voice that sounded suspiciously like the Guardian Beast of the Seal, and mentally shrugged, his eyes narrowing. 

_            'If I'm wrong…well then…I die.'_

****************************************************************************

            "How could you?" Sakura whispered, emerald eyes threatening to overflow with the agony that she felt ripping through her entire being.

            …She felt empty…

            Her heart was gone; as was her soul. She could only feel an immense sadness that threatened to engulf her as well as a spark of fury that was growing brighter and brighter.

            Tomoyo…no, not Tomoyo, the sorceress realized. The THING that had dared to take over her best friend's body and make her commit this wretched act…she loathed it, hated it with every fiber of her being, as she had never hated before.

            It was a feeling that Sakura was quite unused to. But anything, even hate that coursed through her veins, was far better than the void. 

            It laughed. It dared to laugh at her, mocking the Card Mistress. A self-satisfied smirk came to rest upon Tomoyo's lips, and Sakura clenched her fists in fury, not noticing, nor caring, that blood red droplets were forming a puddle underneath her. 

            She wanted to pummel it; scream at it; KILL it for what it had done. And as she was about to call for her cards, it spoke.

            "Don't trust your eyes, Card Mistress," It hissed, and Sakura shuddered, as it seemed to freeze the atmosphere. "Not everything is what it seems…"

            Sakura could not help but ponder at the odd remark, before a brief flash of movement caught her eye from behind the figure.

******************************************************************************

            Pushing back a mental debate that Syaoran was sure would have occurred, he got to his feet, calling his sword from the charm he wore upon his neck. There was a slight swish that resounded through the air as the sword slashed into position, but apparently, Tomoyo did not take heed to it.

            Syaoran smirked devilishly. 'Never underestimate me…this is one mistake that you won't live long enough to realize…'

            The brown-haired teen inched towards her, holding his finger to his mouth as Sakura's emerald gaze met his. Her eyes widened marginally, but to Syaoran's pride, she glanced away, and continued to draw Tomoyo's attention to herself.

            _'Thank you, my Cherry Blossom,'_ Syaoran breathed a mental sigh of relief. _'You understood.'_

            And with that, he struck, his sword gleaming as it swished through…

_            Empty air._

A/N Thankies Windy*wings for your kind reviews! *Hugs all reviewers* You all have made my day! I'll post very soon; I have a plot bunny that I just caught for the next chapter! 

            Oh, and if any of you are having problems getting on to my story, I have no idea what to tell you. *Looks puzzled* Must be a fanfiction.net thing. So, if worst comes to worst, then e-mail me and I'll send you a link, or just type in 'Shichan' in the author box and I'll come up!


	11. The Game

Trials of Love

Chapter 11

The Game

Dedicated to:

Windy*wings

_"Yes, I suppose you could call it that. This is a game. My game. And therefore there's only one rule."_

_            "And what would that be?"_

            "I win."

            The blade gleamed as is plunged through the air, rapidly descending upon its target with mortal accuracy…

            …Through empty air.

            Amber orbs widened with surprise as his momentum sent him stumbling. Café met emerald with befuddlement.

            Soft pink lips opened, a perfect imitation of a fish out of water. Syaroan had perfect marksmanship…

            …So how had he missed?

            The teenage sorceress wet her suddenly dry lips, swallowing anxiously. The 'Cherry Blossom' opened her mouth to speak, but all that emerged was a squeak. It was then that Sakura noticed that Syaoran's gaze was not fixated upon her…rather, it was focused _behind_ her…

            Cautiously, the sorceress turned, and was met with a cruel, yet bitterly amused twisting of lips.

            "Xiao Lan, Xiao Lang, Xiao Lang…" Tomoyo clucked, mockingly shaking a slim, pale finger at him. "Really, I'm disappointed. I thought you knew me better than that. Just because I'm ancient, it doesn't mean I've lost my touch."

            Syaoran graced her with an ironic smile. "No, I suppose you've just gone senile."

            Tomoyo's smile froze upon her features before she relaxed. "Such rudeness to an old family friend,"

            "You have an odd definition of friend."

            "-Due to my tremendous generosity, however," Tomoyo continued as if he had not spoken. "I'll forgive you."

            Syaoran scowled, but trained his features into a mask of tranquility. However, that mask shattered, and he heaved a sigh resignedly. "What do you want?"

            Onyx flashed dangerously, and all pretense of pleasantness was erased from her face.

            "What I've always wanted, Xiao Lang." She stated hollowly. "You, of all, should know. For generations I have continued, and for generations I still will. I shall not cease until every Li-clan leader has been wiped off the face of this planet. You are the only male to ascend this generation. You shall be the last."

            Sakura opened her mouth to interrupt, befuddled beyond belief, but Tomoyo continued steadfastly.

            "It started with Clow Reed, Li-san. It has continued with generations. Your father has paid his price. It is your turn."

            "I do not fear death."

            Ebony depths flashed with warning and an unspoken promise, as she stated quietly, "In the end, Xiao Lang…you shall."

************************************************************************

            Yelan Li froze as if she was a marble statue, petrified into a single position.

            _'No…It can't be…'_

            The fates would stop this.

_            'It can't…it just can't…'_

            Actuality, however, disagreed. There was no denying this. A presence nearly swallowed her, a presence that had been twelve years past. 

            "What's wrong, Mother?" Her daughter questioned apprehensively. 

            "She's back."  
  


            There was the delicate shatter of a teacup as it sailed to the floor. The young woman's eyes widened as realization hit her in the face. For how could she cease to forget the phrase that had been drilled into the very fiber of her being?

            The two women looked at one another for a moment before the younger took out two twin katakana's, while the elder fingered a small, delicate, yet deadly dagger concealed in her fan. 

            And upon reaching a silent pact, two took off sprinting. 

*****************************************************************************

            Eriol gasped and clutched his temples as a barrage of raw power assaulted him. The pain was swift, crashing upon him as the wave breaks upon the sea, and he was left shuddering and sputtering as a memory arose, unbidden, from the recess of his mind. 

Cobalt eyes widened marginally, hidden small glasses.

"It couldn't be…" He breathed.

Reality, however, proved otherwise.

*******************************************************************************

            "Ah, Xiao Lang," Tomoyo sighed with mockery dominating her features, twisting her face into a grotesque parody that left Sakura in chills. "What shall I do with you?"

            Syaraon pursed his lips. "Kill me." He spat out hoarsely.

            Sakura's emerald eyes widened, but Tomoyo's harsh laughter prevented her speech.

            _'Is he crazy?'_ Sakura screeched to herself. 

            "You've always amused me, Little Wolf." A smile twisted her lips unnaturally. "That's what set you apart from all the others. But I think not, though the idea appeals to me. It would be much too simple to wipe out your miserable being from existence." Onyx flashed. 

"No, my dear sorcerer. I have much more in store for you than that. To kill you now…that would bring me no pleasure."

            "So this is a game?"

            Tomoyo quirked her lips, pondering, "Yes, I suppose you could call it that. This is a game. My game. And therefore there's only one rule."

            "And what would that be?"

            "I win."

            Syaoran's lips warped into a humored smirk. "I think you're lying."

            Ebony eyes narrowed, before lifting an eloquent eyebrow. "Oh?"

            Syaoran's amber eyes laughed at her. "You're weak. Much too weak to kill me now."  
  


            Amusement fled from Tomoyo's features like the summer birds, leaving her eyes as cold and flat as a flint.

            "If you're so eager to perish, I suppose I shall have to grant your request. You've just signed your death warrant, boy."

            And with that, she lunged as the air was slashed through with a katakana.

            One scream, one cry…and there was nothing.

            Blood scarlet strands fluttered lazily to the ground, and Tomoyo's possessor stared in astonishment at the hair. 

            Then she laughed. A high, reedy peal of laughter that rang with unsuppressed mirth.

            "I suppose I should have expected this." She smirked. "Wonderful. There's no sport in this if you didn't have your wits."

            And with that, the black aura that had engulfed Tomoyo lifted, and Tomoyo pitched forward to the unforgiving floor as the mist vanished into the air, hollow words filling the void she had left.

            "I'll be waiting."        

            The room was silent for a moment, before Syaoran spoke.

            "Good timing, Hiiragizawa," Syaoran breathed, wheezing softly. And with that, exhaustion crashed upon him, and his legs crumbled beneath him. 

            Sakura nearly flew towards him with a cry, and collapsed besides him. 

            "Don't worry, Sakura-san." Eriol stated quietly as he scooped Tomoyo up, placing her upon a spare bed. "Syaoran-san will be fine; he's just overexerted himself."

            Sakura bobbed her head hesitantly, and Eriol helped her heave the unconscious sorcerer onto the other bed. Sakura plopped down possessively on a spare chair, gently caressing his lax hand, resolute not to let him out of her sight.

            Eriol sighed, weariness etched upon his face as he headed out the door, in search for the elusive nurse. This was only the beginning…     

*********************************************************************

Darkness…a sense of weightlessness, yet a strange sense of trepidation lurking conspicuously in the midst of the void. Almost imperceptivity, Syaoran shuddered as a cold raked upon his skin. Almost. 'Oh, is the Little Wolf frightened?' Syaoran turned futilely, but of course, there was nothing.             The voice that haunted him chuckled, bemused. 'Ah, still as foolish as ever, I see. But do not worry.  You are not my only conquest, Little Wolf. I have lied in wait long enough. The world should see what power I wield…and the only one whom stops me shall perish…the Card Mistress.' 

            The cold breath of fear swept through him, and he found for a moment, that he could not breathe. Finally, as he clawed his way to consciousness, the cruel laughter faded, but it still rang through his mind, as did her warning…

_            '…She is next little one…'_

************************************************************************

Okay, I lied. -_-; The plot bunny isn't out...well kinda, sorta anyways. I guess that'll have to wait till next chapter, when stuff actually starts HAPPENING. *Gasps* Whoa! What's that I see? Could it be a…PLOT?!  Hehe…anyways, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had everything in my notebook…and then I lost my notebook. Fun. But here it is, hoped you enjoyed it. Thankies to all whom have reviewed! Especially windy*wings! And rejoice, next chapter, something is going to happen, other than mindless drivel! Well…maybe.


	12. Skeletons

_Trials of Love_

_Chapter 12_

_Skeletons_

*Dedicated to 

Windy*wings

"Some people have skeletons in their closets…I have a graveyard…" 

_                "He…waking up…"_

_                "…--tain…might be right…"_

                Syaoran Li cursed silently in his head. _'Damn, they're never going to leave me alone…'_ With a sigh of long suffering, he cracked open a brilliant amber eye.

                The room spun for a moment, before he realized that he was staring at a ceiling. 

Again.

Once again, he swore quietly. _'How many times do I have to look up at that blank ceiling before it goes away?'_

                "Mmmm…" He glowered blearily at all those that were huddled around his form. "What do you want?"

                An irate Sakura abruptly bobbed him on the forehead. Amber eyes flew open once more. "Hey!" He croaked, his voice hoarse. "What was that for?"

                "That, my dear, was for being an insensitive jerk! I've been waiting for a good two hours, and all you can say, is 'What do you want?'"

                Syaoran blinked as Sakura continued her rant. _'Knew I should have kept on sleeping…'_ He grumbled to himself.  He did a mental check over himself. _'Let's see…feel like crap, can't breathe properly, throat is killing me…' _As the list went on, he finally stopped. He was making himself depressed and thinking gave him a headache.

                "…Are you listening to me?"

                "Hmm? Oh, sure Sakura."

                His cherry blossom huffed, before giving him a tired smile and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You scared me, you know."

                "I did?"

                "Yes, you idiot! _'Kill me.'_" Sakura mimicked.

                "Oh." Syaoran blushed. "Well, I had to keep her attention, didn't I?"

                Sakura kissed him again. "Yes, you big lug. But did you have to give me a heart attack at the same time?"

                "Sorry," The amber-eyed sorcerer muttered bashfully. 

                Sakura sighed and smiled gently at him, running her hands through his dark brown locks. "Well," She pursed her lush lips together. "As long as you don't do it EVER again, I'll forgive you."

                "Okay…promise made."

                Sakura giggled before she was interrupted by a slightly tactless 'Ahem'.

                The emerald-eyed teen nearly jumped out her skin as she observed the wide-eyed stares. Syaoran's face was flushed, and if it was from embarrassment or fever, no one could tell. Syaoran eyed his mother's slightly insane beam, as she looked on at the seen, while the stuffed animal had his mouth dropped open.

                "Oh shut up." He muttered

                "Maybe I should start doing this to get attention from Tomyo." Eriol mused to himself, and instinctively recoiled from Tomyo's well-placed elbow in his stomach. 

                The amethyst-eyed teen, looking very somber with tears running down her face, stepped closer and shakily bowed.

                "Syar-" Her voice broke slightly. "Li-san…please forgive me for my actions against you."

                Syaoran smiled gently at her. "You have nothing to apologize for, Tomoyo-chan. Those were not your actions, and it is unjust to hold you against them. Besides, we have been friends longer than that, ne?"

                Tomoyo smiled weakly back. "Hai, I suppose so."

                "Of course."

                After a few moments of silence, Kero spoke up. "Kid…what was that thing?"

                Syaoran flushed with nervousness. "Well, you see-" 

                An authoritive voice rang out. "I believe they are ready to learn the truth, Xiao Lang. The _whole_ truth." 

                Identical amber eyes widened, as both siblings cried out.

                "The _whole_ truth?" 

                "Mother! You cannot be serious!" His sister exclaimed, looking shocked. "It is a Li clan secret."

                "The whole truth." Her voice was clear, and both ceased their protests. 

                Seeing many pairs of eyes settle upon him, Syaoran hesitantly began. "You know how some people have skeletons in their closets? I have a graveyard…" He paused for a moment. "What you are about to hear should go no further than these walls, for this is a very closely guarded clan secret." He paled. "Should the clan elders find out that this was told, then that will lead to instant death." And with a deep breath, he began his tale.

                _He was six. Six years old, happily playing in the sandbox when taking a break from his training. He happily glanced at his father who also seemed to be training. The dark haired man spared a smile at his son before continuing with his kata._

_                It was a warm summer day, and it was an odd breeze that suddenly chilled him to his very bones. It was an icy wind that had something …sinister…underlying it. _

_                His father's amber eyes that mirrored his own perfectly narrowed and he tightened his stance. Faster than the eye could see, he scooped his son up  and placed him in a hidden position high up in one of the trees._

_                Syaoran understood the principle of his father's anxious eyes and silently agreed to stay in his position. His father left, returning to the ground below. Suddenly, he say a regal looking woman appear from thin air. He shivered as he saw her sightless eyes… a black void. And if it were true that the eyes were the windows to the soul, then she didn't have one._

_                The small boy hugged himself as he observed the exchange below. His father stood strong and proud, defiant to the woman. Though an excellent warrior, he was quickly struck down, just as every Li clan leader had in the past. A single blow across the midsection had him down. He stumbled to his feet, while Syaoran glanced on with horrified fascination as she taunted his honor, his family. _

_                She toyed with him._

_                And she took delight from it. Soon, however, she grew bored of her game. And she cut him down unmercifully, again and again until his corpse was mutilated beyond recognition. Syaoran looked down from his position in the tree, numb and unable to tear his eyes away from the gruesome sight. After a few minutes, she grew tired and decided to give the family a little 'present'. The woman cut out his father's intestines and hung him from the tree…the very tree where Syaoran was hiding. However, as she touched the tree, a blue aura shot out of his father's body, hitting her straight in the back. She gave a scream of agony as she felt her soul being torn out of her body._

_                It was then, as she lay dying on the ground, that she gave him a cruel smile, glancing directly into his horrified eyes. "Until we meet again, Little Wolf…" And with that, she gave a burst of insane, mocking laughter that forever rang in his ears, before a black mist left from her body._

_                And then, she was gone._

                His family had found the petrified body hours later. He was told he went into shock for a matter of months, and when he snapped out of it, he was a cold and unemotional warrior. A warrior that was ready to avenge his father's death should she come back. 

_                And she had._

_**********************************************************************_

Everyone else had left. 

                Sakura was the lone occupant as she watched Syaoran sleep. He had quickly fallen into slumber after his emotionally taxing tale. The emerald-eyed teen was there to soothe his whimpers and small cries, in which she was certain, were dreams of the past.

                She mentally shuddered as she remembered the flat voice he had stated his life in. Constantly living in fear and pain. Constantly reliving the memories and having that small voice in the back of his head whisper, "What if?"

                Even Kero had fallen silent after his story. Neither time nor place for wisecracks.

                Syaoran's mother, eyes distant with pain had unshed everyone out of the room except for Syaoran and herself.

                Sakura didn't know how to react. This explained his cut-off and cold exterior when she had first encountered him. His mind was solely wrapped around the mission. No time for play. Sakura felt an immense sorrow overcome her as she thought back upon how Syaoran had lost his childhood at age six.

                Six.

                She was still playing with Barbie then, while he watched his father get slaughtered.

                The sorceress felt a fury; a rage, take root in her heart. She swore, with all her soul that she would avenge her lone little wolf.

                And there was nothing that anybody could say or do that would change that.

******************************************************

Floating. 

Drifting through a sea of darkness.

                Syaoran was quite put out and annoyed at himself. How many times had he passed out now in the past two days? Maybe he should just stay in the black void and save his enemies a lot of time and effort. Or maybe, he thought to himself, he should just stick up a sign on his chest reading, _'Syaoran Li; Sorcerer—please knock out.'_ He soon, however, gave a mental groan, and began clawing himself through the various levels of darkness, slightly thankful that it as a void instead of memories.

                _'Light, light, light,'_ He mentally chanted. _'Ah, there it is.'_

                The first thing that he was aware of was a migraine that seemed bound and determined to cause his head to explode. Then the soreness of his limbs hit him like titanic hitting the ice burg, and he groaned as he greedily gulped oxygen through parched lips.

                "Syaoran?"

                _Sakura,_ he noted absently. Slowly, he twisted his neck to the direction of the angel's sweet voice. His head throbbed in time to his pulse, and he noted it was extremely chilly in the room. 

                Weary emeralds bored into his dazed and pained café ones. Her hand was cool on his scorching forehead, and he let out an involuntary shiver. He vaguely noticed that Sakura had drawn another blanket across his trembling form. 

                He grasped her hand. "Please—stay."

                He felt his eyelids close and sleepily gave a silent yawn. _'I'll just rest my eyelids for a few minutes…'_

_*********************************************************_

                Sakura's eyes narrowed as she saw Syaoran shift and wake up, disorientated. 

                "Syaoran?"

                His weary eyes met her own. He felt pain; she could see it. An agony that almost went beyond the meaning of the word. He shivered, though it was warm in the room, and his head was hot against her hand. Gently, she draped another thick comforter over his form.

                He grabbed her hand, and whispered hoarsely, "Please—stay."

                "I will." She doubted that he could hear her, however, as his eyes drifted shut.

                "I promise…I'll always stay…"

                Hey! Shichan here! I'm awfully sorry that I haven't updated. *Ducks tomatoes thrown her way* I know, I'm very sorry. I'd like to apologize to windy*wings, my favorite reviewer. I know I haven't updated as much as I should, but I was uninspired. Now, however, I have found some inspiration. Next chapter should be up soon.


	13. Revenge

Trials of Love Shichan Goddess Chapter 13 Revenge  
  
An emerald eye snapped opened, filled with unshed tears, and lust.  
  
.for revenge.  
"Li-san, please."  
  
"Answer me."  
  
"Li-san, I don't believe that we have had proper time to evaluate your son's situation."  
  
"Doctor-san. I have no qualms about your staff and your capability, and I know that you have had sufficient time to come to a conclusion." She took a deep breath. "I demand to know. How is my son doing?"  
  
There was a sigh, and a pause as the doctor glanced at the chart in his hand again. Once again, no matter how hard he wished it, the diagnosis remained the same. It was then that he realized exactly what was the most difficult part of his job.  
  
"Honorable Li-san. Normally, I would sugarcoat this for you, but you do not seem like the woman to like sugarcoating. He's getting worse. I'm very sorry."  
  
Yelan Li gave a sharp, curt nod before sinking down into a conveniently placed chair. "I understand, Doctor-san."  
  
The doctor gazed at her sadly as his stomach clenched. "Li-san, the services of this hospital are available to you and your son whenever you need them." The dignified façade had a crack in it, for the very first time, and the doctor could not bear to see yet another mother break. He bowed once, and left the room, sending in the daughter to help her mother.  
  
'This is truly what I hate about my job.It's always so sad to see a child die.'  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Mother?"  
  
Fujiki glanced at the tear-stained face of the woman she had lived with for a long twenty years. In all that time, she had never seen her break, never seen her lose control.at least not since Otousan had died. It was frightening to see such a strong woman crumble, and Fujiki was terrified at the news that she might hear.  
  
Once again, she prompted, "Okkasan?"  
  
Yelen Li bit her bottom lip, and gazed up at her daughter. "Oh, Fujiki- chan." She gestured towards herself, and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry.I'm so sorry."  
  
Words were not needed to explain what was already suspected, what was already known, and the two women simply hugged each other with all their strength.and cried.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Eriol, for once was solemn and grim. No twinkle danced in his eyes, and there was no magic incantation that he could say to make it all better. Tomoyo was latched onto his arm like a lifeline, and they supported each other with their joint strength.  
  
Lips pursed, the incarnation of Clow Reed mused, "I suppose that was what was in the gun. Not bullets, but a dart. Poison.so that he could suffer." His fist clenched and crimson made itself known as it dripped down onto the cool tile floor.  
  
"And the poison.it's irreversible?" Tomoyo sounded physically ill, knowing that she had been manipulated into doing the horrible traitorous act against her friend.  
  
Eriol glanced at her, and tilted her chin so that he looked into her eyes. "Tomoyo-chan, this isn't your fault. I know that. Sakura know that. Syaoran knows that. The only one that doesn't, it seems, is you."  
  
Tears of frustration welled up in violet eyes. "I should have fought harder. It was my body, and I just let her take it! Why, why is it that I'm such a weakling?!"  
  
"Tomoyo. Listen. You and I both know that you tried as hard as you could to fight her off. You're strong, Tomoyo, stronger than most of us. She was just strong.very, very strong and very ancient, and she had more experience than you. Even the others wouldn't have been able to fight her off."  
  
"But I should have been--"  
  
"What makes you so special?! I'm Clow Reed's incarnate, and even I cannot save my own descendent from his fate! I have faced her twice, and I STILL cannot beat her! Who are you to talk of what you should have done? It is I that should have felt Her presence, and I didn't!" He slammed his fist into the wall, and he went through it. His knuckles came away bleeding, and Tomoyo immediately bandaged them up as he sank to the floor.  
  
"Even I," Eriol murmured. "I cannot save Syaoran from his fate."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Who's going to tell her?"  
  
"I don't know. I certainly don't want to be the person."  
  
"Do you think that we should all tell her together?"  
  
"What is this, Kero, a birthday surprise?"  
  
"No, I just thought.arrgh, never mind!"  
  
"Well, who's going to tell Syaroan-san? It is.his body."  
  
Silence reigned for a few moments.  
  
"I believe, as his mother, that I should be the one to tell him?"  
  
"Well, what about Sakura?"  
  
"You mean you want her to tell him?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"No, it'll be all to difficult to tell Sakura that he's," At this moment, Eriol choked a bit, ".dying."  
  
Somber silence fell over the crowd as silent tears made themselves known once again, leaving a salty map of tears across the pallid faces of friends and relatives gathered.  
  
"Leave the girl in peace. We shall tell her tomorrow."  
  
Nods of acquiescence, and then the nearly silent padding of feet as they resounded in the deserted halls. In the darkened room in which they had just been standing outside of, one darkened emerald eye snapped opened, filled with unshed tears, and lust.  
  
.for revenge.  
  
"Syaoran." The teenage sorceress smiled through her tears that slipped down her cheeks. "I love you. I want to protect you. Please," She whispered to his slumbering form, "Forgive me."  
  
And with quiet stealth, the sorceress slipped out to her face her doom, her death, and Syaoran's only chance for survival.  
Author's Note: I'm so sorry! Gomen, gomen, gomen! You see, real life has been rather mean to be as of late, and I'm so glad that Spring Break has finally arrived so that I can breathe and relax. You know, because breathing is pretty good. I'm rather fond of it, myself. Anyway, I'm incredibly sorry, especially to Windy*wings, because she has been such an awesome reviewer, and I've been a lousy author. But don't worry, the next chapter is half-way done and has a lot of new exciting twists! Ja ne!  
  
P.S. And for windy*wings who wanted to know, my name is Gabbi 


	14. Deals

Trials of Love Shichan Goddess Chapter 14 Deal  
  
"Do we have a deal?"  
  
"Hai."  
Running.  
  
Her feet pounded on the pavement, and she felt compelled to get away. To run away from her responsibilities. To run away from her pain, her anger, and hate. To run away from all her problems.  
  
And as easy as it would have been to keep running, running was cowardice. And Sakura Kinomoto was anything but a coward. She would never leave Syaoran. Not now. Not ever.  
  
Her feet took her to the park, as they had so many times. Stumbling, she collapsed near a cherry blossom tree, still in full bloom, and beautiful as the moon's rays shone upon it.  
  
"What do you want?" The sorceress whispered. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" She pounded her fists into the hard, unforgiving ground a sobs racked her frame. Curling into herself, she cried, "What do you want?"  
  
The strong gust of wind made her shiver, as it desperately tried to drown the girl's sobs. It was chilling, fit for winter, not spring. However, the voice that accompanied it was what really chilled Sakura to the bone.  
  
"Ah, that's simple, my dear sorceress. I want you."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"NO!"  
  
Syaoran's arms flailed blindly as he shot up, tangled in his sheets and nearly fell out of bed.  
  
"Xiao Lang! Xiao Lang, calm down!"  
  
"Sakura! Sakura!"  
  
"Calm down!"  
  
"Li-san, he's starting to hyperventilate!"  
  
"Doctor!"  
  
The room seemed a blur of colors and worried faces, but Syaroan paid no heed to that, nor to the tightening in his chest as he struggled to draw breath. He was haunted, instead, about what had happened at the very end of his dream.  
  
Will you leave him alone?  
  
Of course, Sorceress. If you agree to come with me, then I give you my word that I will not touch a single hair on his head. It's simple. I want a trade. Him.for you. Do we have a deal?"  
  
"Hai."  
And then, there was nothing but the comfort of darkness.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The next time Syaoran awoke, he simply stared up at the ceiling, and remembered a half-memory of what had transpired the night before. He desperately tried to rise from his bed, but it was then that he noticed that he was restrained. He tested the other leg, and he discovered that both ankles and wrists restrained him.  
  
"Ah, my son, I see you have awakened."  
  
Amber eyes turned to glare at her, and his mother flinched inwardly.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Xiao Lang, but it was necessary."  
  
"How can tying me down like a dog be," He smirked sadly, "Necessary?"  
  
"You were thrashing and screaming, and you were a danger to yourself and to others." Her voice was like a whip, and told Syaoran that he had gone too far.  
  
Syaoran was unmoved by the silent warning, and continued. "Mother-what of Sakura? Have you found her?"  
  
Syaoran's mother appeared puzzled. "Who is Sakura?  
Author's Note:  
  
I know, I know, very, very short chappie, but I just couldn't resist posting it as soon as possible! Mwahahahahaha! ^_^ See what I mean? And there's more to come very, very soon! I promise to update longer chapters soon! Ja ne! 


	15. A Dream Within A Dream

Trials of Love Chapter 15 A Dream Within a Dream  
  
By: Shichan Goddess  
  
"Take this kiss upon the brow! And, in parting from you now, Thus much let me avow- You are not wrong who deem That my days have been a dream; Yet if hope has flown away In a night, or in a day, In a vision, or in none, Is it therefore the less gone? And that we see or seem Is but a dream within a dream."  
  
--Edgar Allan Poe, A Dream Within A Dream  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Yelen Li looked intently at her son, baffled. "Nanguni-san spoke of some disorientation, but this!"  
  
"Mother! Sakura. Sa-ka-rah. Sakura Kinomoto, Mistress of the Cards!"  
  
"Xiao Lang, whatever are you talking about? Perhaps you have a concussion.How many fingers am I holding up?"  
  
"I do not have a concussion!" The amber-eyed teen growled as he swatted her hand away. He sat up, and it took him a moment to fully digest that there was no sudden onslaught of pain. There was nothing save the dull pounding of his skull.  
  
"Where is Eriol? He'll talk some sense into you."  
  
"Right here, oh dear descendent of mine."  
  
The words that came from the entrance of the doorway swept a sudden relief through Syaoran. His tone was underlined, however, in a foreign emotion-concern? And perhaps even a bit of sincerity.  
  
"Eriol, what happened to my mother? Did Kero run her over in his desperation to get tapioca?"  
  
"You called? And Master Xiao Lang, I am hurt that you consider that I would do that." He sniffed. "Pudding, perhaps, but never Tapioca!"  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes. 'Well, at least Kero is normal. Wait! Master?!'  
  
Syaoran's eyes bulged. "M-master?"  
  
"Yes, Master of the Clow Cards. Ring a bell?"  
  
Syaoran gaped at the floating stuffed animal.  
  
Eriol sighed, and muttered to the puzzled Yelen Li, "Why is he acting so strangely?"  
  
The elder sighed and shook her head. "I don't know, Eriol-san. He continues to call for a certain-Sakura? What is a sakura?"  
  
"A flower that grows on a tree, if I recall correctly. Rather delicate and a light shade of pink. Very beautiful, or so I've been told."  
  
Syaoran caught on to the last statement and glared at Eriol, stunned, with his mouth agape. "Eriol-what are you doing? Where is Sakura?"  
  
"Well, I suppose that we could go find a tree for you. I'm not certain if this is their season, but-"  
  
Syaoran continued to stare at the three of them incredulously. Kero floated by his head and tapped on it, but to no avail.  
  
"What is this talk about?"  
  
Eriol shot a concerned glance with Yelen Li and nodded almost unnoticeably. "I don't truly know, Keroberous. He insists on babbling on about a sakura.  
  
"Isn't that a flower?"  
  
"Evidently not."  
  
'How can this be happening? Maybe it's a dream.' Syaoran thought to himself. He pinched himself, hard, but felt pain and concentrated on it. 'I suppose not. Were they all brainwashed? Where is Sakura? And why do I feel like I could run a marathon? What happened prior to this- conspiracy?' '  
  
He tried to bring his memories to mind, but they were distorted and elusive, and any time that he thought that he had grasped one, it slipped through his fingers, and the dull throb of his head turned into a sharp, piercing pain. He focused on breathing, in and out and eventually the pain left.  
  
He never even saw his mother plunging the sedative into his system before he fell into the comforting embrace of darkness.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"What happened, Doctor-san? I was under the impression that you had assured me that there were to be no complications!"  
  
The female doctor sighed and she sat down heavily in her chair in her office. "Li-san, this is a tad bit unusual. However, I am certain that this disorientation is only temporary. He is confusing reality with perhaps what is a dream."  
  
She stood up, her white coat swirling as she picked up an artifact and fiddled with it. "Soon, if you reintroduce him into his life again and place familiar objects around him, he will forget about the dream. It will only take a bit of time and patience. Do not encourage his outrageous tales of a made-up fantasy."  
  
Yelen Li frowned for a moment. 'This morning-that is the first time that Xiao Lang has showed so much.emotion.He was never like this before--before the accident. Perhaps, this new Xiao Lang is-no. He is my son, and I will love him no matter what. Although,' she thought wistfully, 'I almost wish that his emotions would stay.'  
  
Eriol placed his hand on the elder's shoulder. "Do not worry, Li-san. Xiao Lang shall be in his right mind soon. I promise you that."  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Syaoran lay silently on his side, gazing sightlessly at the blank wall. He honestly couldn't comprehend what was going on. They were either absolutely mad, or this was a joke. It had to be a joke, albeit it was a cruel one, it sounded just like what Eriol would do for his favorite descendent.  
  
It had to be, because there was no way that Sakura could have just vanished. She was such a prominent part of his life, ever since he was ten. Six years of his life could not have been imagined, could they?  
  
.Could they?  
  
Although he repeatedly reminded himself of this, he couldn't help but wonder.and as he did, his memories slowly began to slip out of his reach.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
"Miss! You cannot go into that room! It is restricted!"  
  
"I am Xiao Lang Li's fiancée, and I have a right to pass!"  
  
"Miss!"  
  
Syaoran blinked sleepily. Could it be? 'Sakura.'  
  
"Xiao Lang!"  
  
A slight figure burst through the door, and with long ebony hair and dark, almond eyes, she was decidedly not Sakura.  
  
"Meiling?"  
  
"Syaoran! Tell these people to let me go!"  
  
Syaoran waved them off. "It's all right, I know her."  
  
Meiling sniffed. "I think that it is considerably more than that! I am, after all, your fiancée."  
  
"B-But."  
  
"We were just about to announce it to the Elders before the accident, don't you remember, Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran thought back for a moment, involuntarily.  
  
Flashback  
  
It was a slightly cloudy day as the pair sat beneath a weeping willow in the mansion's lawn. The wind ruffled the leaves ever so slightly, and he smiled at the beautiful vision before him.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Xiao Lang?" Her voice was timid, but soothing and smooth.  
  
"Of course Mei-chan. I want to spend eternity with you. We shall announce our engagement to the Elders next week when I call a council. I am sure that they will approve of our being wed."  
  
Meiling grinned giddily at him. "Oh, Xiao Lang, I am so happy!"  
  
"I promise that I'll do anything in my power to keep you like that."  
  
End flashback  
  
"No! You lie!" Syaoran cried out, clutching his head as he rocked back and forth.  
  
Meilng looked vaguely hurt. "What, Xiao Lang?"  
  
"I broke off this engagement years ago!"  
  
"Nani? But Xiao Lang.we were destined to be wed!"  
  
"No. No, Meiling, we weren't." Syaoran said softly, the shadows of his bangs covering his eyes. He rolled over to his side and stared at the hospital wall, leaving his back exposed to her. "I'm tired, Meiling."  
  
There was a brief silence, and Meiling nodded. Whispering, the teenager managed to murmur, "Of course, Xiao Lang." She bowed hastily, and carefully controlled her purposeful footsteps out of the door before breaking into a run.  
  
"I'm.sorry, Meiling."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"What is wrong with him?!" Meiling cried out as she flung herself into a conveniently located chair.  
  
Eriol sighed, running his hand through his dark blue locks. "I take it you've spoke with him, then?"  
  
"Yes-I-he.he denied our engagement!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes! He was furious for a moment.he even called me a liar. He couldn't seem to grasp the fact that we have been making wedding plans for months now!"  
  
"Oh, Meiling.I'm so sorry."  
  
Meiling sniffled a bit, before inconspicuously wiping her eyes with her silk robes. "Well, you don't have much to be sorry for, now do you? I just want.I just want Xiao Lang back. The way he used to be."  
  
Eriol crossed the room as the small sobs began to rock her slim body. He held her tightly, cooing soft words into her hair as she clung desperately to him.  
  
"Shh, Meiling, shh.Don't worry. This.madness. will not last long."  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Silent footsteps fell across the white tiled floor and his robes whispered slightly in the breeze as he stood in the entrance of the room.  
  
"What do you want, Eriol?" The amber-eyed sorcerer asked dully.  
  
Eriol shut the door quietly behind him and locked it magically. "What do *I* want?" He gave a bitter laugh. "As if you really give a damn, Xiao Lang!"  
  
Golden eyes turned to peer at him, shocked at the reincarnation's outburst.  
  
"What is wrong with you? How can you be so stupid? So blind?"  
  
"What's wrong with *me*?" Syaoran cried indignantly, "What's wrong with *you*?"  
  
"Don't be an idiot, Xiao Lang." Eriol hissed. "I'm not the one who's making your loved ones cry over you! I'm not the one babbling on while your mother is having a nervous breakdown trying to keep everything from falling apart! *I'M* not the one who's crying out for an imaginary girl when I have the best damn one in all of China and Japan!"  
  
His tirade was met with stunned silence, and the blue-haired sorcerer sighed, his eyes softening a bit.  
  
"I know that you have been through an ordeal. And I know that your life right now isn't sounding too great. But please, descendent, I beg of you.leave this dream world behind you. Leave this dream girl behind you. Live in reality. Because right now, there's a girl directly out of this hospital room that is madly in love with you. Love her, as you were meant to."  
  
Eriol glanced at Syaoran's tormented expression. "I'm here if you need me." With that, he quietly left the room.  
  
Syaoran stared at his hands, eyes wide and incredulous. His hands were as they had always been, calloused with training and battles.  
  
Why wasn't anything else?  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Eriol closed the door quietly as he slipped out, and was met with the anxious gazes of Kero, Meiling, and Yelen Li. "It is in my opinion," the sorcerer spoke softly, "That I have gotten through to him."  
  
There were three sighs of relief, and Meiling clutched his hand, tears in her eyes. "How can I ever thank you?"  
  
"Be happy." Eriol smiled kindly. "And I fully expect to be best man at the wedding."  
  
Meiling sighed blissfully. "Of course, Eriol-san. How could you not be?"  
  
Yelen smiled lovingly at her soon to be daughter-in-law. "I know that you shall make my son happy, Meiling-san. I welcome you into our family."  
  
Meiling blushed and bowed deeply to the elder. "Thank you for your kindness, Li-san."  
  
"Now, now, enough with formality, my dear Meiling-san. I will go make the arrangements for the wedding right now." Yelen sighed wistfully. "I remember when I was wed.there is nothing like it. Go on, enjoy your time with your fiancé. I will handle all the preparations."  
  
"Thank you, once again.mother."  
  
"The wedding shall commence as soon as possible!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Yes, yes, I'm very, very, very sorry minna! I'm so terrible at keeping my word when it comes to things like these! I have the story pretty much mapped out in my head, but I couldn't seem to find the time, or words, to put it down on paper! And then, of course, I banned myself from the computer (Crazy, ne?) because I had to study for finals. And now they're done! WHO-HOO! Mwahahahahahahahahaha! And for good measure, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, school's out, and I hope that all of you have a wonderful summer. This leaves me some more time to write! YAY! I still have Karate, writing classes, recitals, and camps coming up, but I'm going to write! Write, write, write!  
  
Thank you for sticking with me this far! Sniffles I love you all, I really do! And most of all, I love windy*wings, my most loyal and loving reviewer! *Bawls and hugs windy* I love you hon! Your inspirational words and prodding have made me feel so special and loved and wow.gosh, I love being an author. Thank you for that personal e-mail you sent me, it made me find my words and put them on paper. I love you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!  
  
More soon  
  
Coming up:  
  
The Wedding 


	16. All Hope Abandon

_Trials of Love_

By: Shichan Goddess 

_All Hope Abandon___

_"__Through me you pass into the city of woe:_

Through me you pass into eternal pain:

_All hope abandon, ye who enter here."_

_—Dante Alighieri, The Divine Comedy_

"Are you sure this is wise, Li-san?" Meiling questioned dubiously as she fingered the silk fabric.

"Of course! There is nothing that will bring back Xiao Lang's memories like being wed to the one he loves the most."

Meiling blushed prettily and smiled. "Yes, Li-san."

"Now, where are those tailors? That silk that you're holding seems perfect! And this, of course, is perfect for the bridesmaids."

Meiling looked at the fabric and nodded, sighing wistfully as she relented her hold to the tailors. She stood patiently still as they took all her measurements. This- *this* is what she had envisioned since she was a little girl. Being married to Xiao Lang…

******************************************************************************

Syaoran took a deep breath as he fingered his set of keys, and placed on in the door of his apartment. This was the true test.

Once again, he took one deep, calming breath, and his door opened silently. The light from the hallway spilled into the dark apartment, and Syaoran fumbled for a moment before his trained fingers found the light switch.

'This is it…' 

The lights flicked on, and the shadows disappeared. Everything was just as he had left it—except for one detail.

His mementos of Japan. Of Sakura.

Gone.

All of the trinkets and pictures that he had around his apartment were gone. Not a single trace of his life remained. Instead, there were pictures of memories he didn't remember, pictures of himself and Meiling. Pictures of China. Pictures, oh so many pictures! But none which he could remember ever taking or partaking in.

It felt as if he was a guest in a stranger's house. Living a stranger's life.

His emotions raged out of control. He was in a horrible state of confusion, and could not decide which reality to believe. This? Or the reality of Sakura? He was torn between two worlds, and for the life of him, could not choose which one to believe. He sank down onto his dark green couch and held his head in his hands.

_'What the hell is happening to me? Was this all—Sakura, Tomoyo, the Cards—really just a dream?'_

******************************************************************************

"What are the plans, Li-san?"

"The wedding shall commence tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow? So soon?"

"Yes, I don't see why not, Kero-san. We will have the wedding take place here, in Japan. The entire clan is on board as we speak."

"And Xiao Lang? Have you told him of this?"

There was a brief, uncomfortable silence for a moment. 

"You haven't told him?!"

"Well, no. He seemed so anxious. I was going to announce it to him tomorrow."

"I will tell him, Li-san." Spoke the azure-eyed reincarnation from the doorway.

Li-san whirled around to face him, smiling. "Would you, Eriol-san? I would be ever so grateful."

"Of course, madam. Kero, would you accompany me?"

"Hai."

*****************************************************************************

"Shh, Kero. Do you want to wake him?"

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!"

Syaoran awoke on the sofa with a small start as he heard the voices and blearily realized that he had been covered with a blanket.

He sat up silently, and padded into to the kitchen. The sight that met his eyes was extremely unusual. Eriol was levitating a few pots and pans from the drawers, while digging through the cabinets. Kero seemed intent on eating the honey from a jar on the kitchen table.

Syaoran cleared his throat. He winced as the result ended in the crashing of his pots against the floor.

"Xiao Lang! Don't scare me like that!"

"Syaoran. I prefer Syaoran."

"Syaoran. All right then." Eriol amended, the foreign word feeling strange on his tongue. He once again levitated the pots and pans, and set them safely upon the counter.

"About time you got up." He called as he proceeded to dig through the cabinets. "Hey, Xi—Syaoran, where do you keep the pancake batter?"

"Second cabinet, to the right."

"Ah-ha!" Eriol cried in triumph and banged his head on the open cabinet door. "Ow…"

Rubbing his forehead, he poured the batter into one of the pans and began to cook it. Casually, he looked over to where Syaoran had slumped into a chair.

"Why the long face, my dear little descendent? After all, most men would be happy on their wedding days."

"What?!"

"Your wedding, of course, Syaoran. I would have told you last night, but when I arrived, you were sound asleep. Not that I didn't try," He muttered wryly. "You sleep like a rock, Syaoran."

"My wedding?!"

"Ah, yes. I got off track. I apologize."

"…Well?"

"Well what?"

"Who am I marrying? And you made this decision without notifying me?"

"Don't be stupid," Eriol scoffed. "You're marrying Meiling, of course! Who else would you marry?"

Syaoran's eyes got a far off look to them. _'Sakura…'_ "Meling?"

"Yes, Meiling. And your dear mother made all these preparations. The clan should arrive soon to attend."

"But-"

"But what?"

"I can't! I can't marry Meiling!"

"Why in the world not?"

"Because…" _'I don't love her.'_

"You love her. I've seen you two everyday for the past six years. It almost makes me sick, how much you two are in love."

"I have to agree with him, kid," Kero spoke up seriously. "The light that's in your eyes whenever you're with her. It's amazing."

Syaoran was silent for a moment. Snatches of memories bombarded him…all those memories he had with Sakura…only this time, she was replaced instead, with Meiling.

_'Masaka…it can't be. It can't.'_

"Syaoran, I'm sorry," Eriol sighed. "But this is what's best for you. You will marry Meiling. Otherwise, you shall be exiled from the clan."

Syaoran seemed to give no indication that he had heard Eriol's last statement. The memories continued to bombard him, and he was nearly suffocated. Happy laughter—Meiling's laughter—rang in his ears.

'Can it?' 

"But—Sakura…"

"Not Sakura again! Show me proof of this dream girl, descendent! There is no such girl! She was a dream, perhaps a lovely one, but a dream nonetheless! She has no place in reality! Why are you so blind that you cannot see that?" Eriol gave a sigh. "Forget about her, that is my advice, Syaoran. I cannot tolerate this foolishness any longer. Marry Meiling and forget about the dream girl. Don't destroy your entire life for a dream!"

The two magical beings left, leaving Syaoran alone with his thoughts. The endless nagging that they were right weighed heavily on his mind.

'Can it?' 

******************************************************************************

It was dark in the room, for Syaoran had pulled down the curtains. The room was bare, save a few necessary objects, and Syaoran could not help but feel trapped.

He could barely remember her now. Sakura.

All he could remember was a pair of big, green eyes. His mind had let all the other details of his dream world go. The memories had fluttered away, leaving his mind blissfully numb. He adjusted his bowtie in the full-length mirror and waited.

"Syaoran. It's time."

Syaoran nodded, and turned crisply towards the doorway and down the pathway that led to the priest. His face was an expressionless mask, eyes cold and unseeing. He reached his designated spot and absently surveyed all the clan members that filled the seats of the church. Eriol stood proudly next to him, alert for anything and everything.

Before he knew it, the Bridal march began to play, and a beautiful figure donned in white made her way down the aisle. He sort of drifted as the ceremony took place, and soon, he realized with a start that they were exchanging vows.

"…Till death do you part?"

"I do." Came the soft and stout reply.

'Can this truly be my destiny? Is this right?' Syaoran asked himself. 

"And do you, Xiao Lang Li takes Meiling Nirato to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and told, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

'Of course it is. I love her. I love…' 

A.N. Mwahahahahaha! Aren't I evil? Yes, yes I am. There you have it, I wrote an entire bloody chapter in a day! Mwah! Talk about speed! I'm on a roll! And this is all thanks to windy*wings-chan, who is my inspiration. That review nearly made me cry! I was so happy, I just had to write! Thank you ever so much! See? *Giggles* I actually did post quickly! Gosh, I love the summer!

More soon!

Ja~


	17. To Have and To Hold

Trials of Love

Shichan Goddess

Chapter 17

To Have and To Hold

 "What did you do to him?" Sakura cried, throwing herself through the makeshift mirror, and was surprised when she suddenly landed directly in front of Syaoran's room. His door was ajar, and Sakura pushed it open slightly and stepped inside. Tomoyo, her entire face crumbling into a mask of despair, was leaving the room. 

"Tomoyo! What happened? What's going on?"

Tomoyo brushed past her and continued to the door without speaking. 

"Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed, frustrated, and attempted to grab her. Emerald eyes widened as her entire hand went through Tomoyo's arm.

"W-What?" Sakura gasped, examining her hand. She tried again, to no avail, and gained the same results.

Tomoyo left the room, and Sakura was alone with her thoughts, until a cold, slightly mocking voice startled her.

"Surprised, Card Mistress?" She called out as she glided into the room soundlessly. "They can't see you, or hear you. You gave yourself to me." 

Sakura said nothing, watching the figure warily, eyes flickering from it to Syaoran's pale form lying on the bed. _'So still…' _She thought. _'Almost as if he were—no! He can't die! He can't!'_

The evil incarnation smirked as it saw where Sakura's gaze lay. It slinked purposefully to Syaoran's bedside.

"Don't you dare touch him!"

"Worried that I'll go back on my word, Card Mistress? Really…" It tutted. "You should know better. I promised that I wouldn't touch a hair on his head. And who needs his hair, when I can have his mind?"

"Kisama!"

"Now, now, Mistress, that's not very polite, now is it? You wouldn't want me to become…" It took hold of an invisible strand and seemed to pull on it. Syaoran's heartbeat grew slower, and he gasped for a breath that wouldn't come. "…agitated, would you?"

"Just leave him alone!"

"Oh, but I am, little Cherry Blossom. I just supplied the setting. It is he that holds the decision of living or not."

"What did you do to him?" Sakura questioned quietly once again as she took a protective stance near Syaoran. 

"Your dear Xiao Lang is in a coma right now. But in his mind, he is an alternate reality, a reality in which you do not exist. He is the master of the Clow Cards, and the most powerful sorcerer in the world. And you know, of course," She smirked, "How power and greed can corrupt mankind. He has the option of having all of this, including, I might add, a lovely wife…or you. He can choose to stay in this dream world or go back to reality, where all that awaits him is pain and suffering. All he has to do is betray you. There is a wedding happening at this very moment inside his head, and all he has to do is say yes. And then…he will die."

"He won't betray me! He would never betray me!"

It raised an eyebrow in bemusement. "Are you sure of that, Mistress? What do have to offer him here? Love?" It sneered. "This will prove that even the purest of hearts can be corrupted with greed. Even now, he remembers little about the outside world. With every breath he takes, he treads closer and closer to death. Use this time that I bestow upon you to say your goodbyes, Mistress. But be grateful. Because once he dies, you are free—devoid of your powers, but free." She disappeared as silently as she had arrived.

"I could never do it, Syaoran." Sakura murmured as she fingered with his silky strands of hair. Live without you. It would be like living in hell for decades on end. I think that's why she's doing it. She knows that the best way to make me suffer is to live here…without you. That's not really living. I don't think I can do it. If you die, make sure you save a place for me, because I'll be joining you soon."

She choked, smiling through her tears as best she could before her smile too crumbled. She leaned in closer. Her velvety lips met his for a split moment, before she turned to go. She glanced back, and whispered breathlessly, hopelessly.  "I love you." 

*****************************************************************************

'I love her. I love…' 

Memories suddenly engulfed him like a tidal wave, and felt almost as if he were drowning in them. __

_"Do you think I stand a chance with Yukito, Syaoran-kun?" Worried emerald eyes peered up at him, and he felt his heart shattering._

_"Yes, I do, Sakura."_

_A bright smile lit up her pensive face and she bounced off. "Arigato, Syaoran-kun!"_

_He gazed at the spot where she had stood long after she had left, heaved a sigh and gave a small, sad smile. "He would be a blind fool otherwise."_

********

_"Here. I want you to have this." He thrust the crudely made teddy bear into her hands and ran._

_Then, at the airport…_

_  
He was given one in return. And with it, a promise._

********

_Syaoran heaved a huge, weary sigh, as he flopped onto his bed at the Li estate in Hong Kong. After resting his eyes for a moment, he rolled over the side of the bed, and grabbed the phone off its hook. He sat up as he pushed in the memorized number with practiced ease._

_"Mushi mushi?"_

_"Sakura?" He questioned._

_"Syaoran!" Sakura squealed over the phone. Syaoran grinned at her enthusiasm._

_"So, how are you doing? How was school today?"_

_"Ano, Syaoran, nothing has changed since you last called…yesterday. And today is Sunday. Are you all right?"_

_"Aa." Syaoran laughed, running his hand through his hair, embarrassed. "Gomen, Sakura. I must be more tired than I thought."_

_"How is the training?"_

_"…Rough."_

_"Hoe. And if *you* actually admit that you're having a hard time…" Sakura eeped._

_"Yes."_

_The phone calls were usually hours long, but neither seemed to care. The phone calls were his salvation, his goal at the end of the day. And with each phone call, they learned something new about the other, and it brought them closer still._

_********_

_They lay underneath the cherry blossom tree, exhausted, and gazed up at the twinkling stars. _

_"Do you think we'll be together until we die, Syaoran?"_

_He was silent for a moment, observing his cherry blossom, who it seemed was feeling especially mortal and vulnerable tonight._

_"No, Sakura,"_

_She stiffened next to him._

_"We'll be together for much longer than that."_

_******************************************************************************_

And even now, her lovely voice filling his ears and his heart. "I love you…" 

"Do you take Meiling to be your lawfully wedded wife, Li-san?" The priest questioned hesitantly once more.

_ 'I love her. I love…Sakura.'_

"No." The reply was nearly in a whisper, but the clan had no trouble hearing it. The gasps of shock and anger resonated throughout the hall. 

"Li-san?" Came the uncertain calling of the priest as he peered at him anxiously.

"I said no." This time, Syaoran's voice was louder, confident. His tone was laced with grim determination. He turned to the stunned and saddened girl by his side. "I'm sorry, Meiling. I…cannot spend the rest of my life as a lie. I don't love you. I…" He faltered, remembering her loving gaze, her laughter, and her glowing emerald eyes. "I love Sakura." 

The world suddenly seemed to spin, and the images and faces of friends and family were suddenly pulled into a black void, leaving him in darkness. There! There was the light, and he clawed towards it, through the levels of pain that seemed to amplify with every struggling tug he made.

He opened his eyes.

'When did I close them?' He wondered absently. 

His gaze was blurry at first, but after a bit of blinking, it soon cleared up. He stared into the faces of Eriol, his mother and sister, and Tomoyo.

"W-what?" He managed to mutter, his throat sore and dry.

"Shh, lay still, Syaoran. You've been in a coma for two days now. We—we thought for certain for a few moments that we were going to lose you." Tomoyo murmured sadly.

"Yeah," Kero joked, "I was *this* close to getting you out of my hair—hey!" He exclaimed, as he was whapped by many different hands.

"But-how? I was just about to…"

"To what, Xiao Lang?" His mother questioned. 

Syaoran gave a small chuckle that sounded a bit like a choked sob. He continued to laugh, though it hurt his sides to move, to breathe, to think. But he could take the pain. He could take anything, so long as he remained in this world with Sakura.

…Speaking of which…

"Where's Sakura?"

This time his query was not answered by confusion, but instead by silence. Syaoran was not sure which one bothered him more.

Eriol cleared his throat, and gulped audibly when Syaoran's glare intensified. 

"…Well?" The amber-eyed teen growled menacingly, taking in his surroundings with a suspicious glance. 

_'Everything seems normal…Eriol and Tomoyo. Check. My mother. Check. Kero, looking as annoying as usual, check. Pain.' _He winced inwardly to himself. _'Check. Definitely check. Sakura…?"_

"Well, you see," Eriol stammered, "Syaoran, she…"

Syaoran waited patiently, and his left eye developed a tick as the seconds stretched. 

"She…"

"*Yes*…?"

"She went after the evil witch lady by herself!" Kero finally blurted out, and was immediately snatched out of the air by a quick Tomyo, who saved him from the fate of being strangled to death by Syaoran's twitching fingers.

"*WHAT?!*" He roared, and everyone in the room winced.

"We didn't know what she was doing until it was too late!" Kero tried to defend himself.

Syaoran growled and sat up painfully, clutching his side. "Some guardian you are." He muttered viciously, and Kero fell silent.

"Where are you going?" His mother questioned hysterically.

"After," Syaoran growled as he shoved his feet into his shoes. "Sakura."

******************************************************************************

Sakura watched gleefully from the portal. "I knew you could do it, Syaoran! I knew that you wouldn't betray me!"

The figure shrouded in darkness scowled. "I must admit that this has been the most unexpected turn of events. However, since he lives, you continue to be mine. Either way, I win."

Sakura tossed her head back defiantly. "No. That is where you are mistaken. You lose. I would die a thousand deaths, if he would live."

"Oh no, Card Mistress. No. There is no need for such dramatics. There are other ways. I promise you that." It smirked, a new glint in its eyes. "Yes, I promise you that."

******************************************************************************

Syaoran Li was *not* happy. Not only was he unable to protect his precious Cherry Blossom, but they also had actually restrained him and locked him in his bedroom so he couldn't follow. 

_*Flashback*_

_"Now, Li-kun," Tomoyo murmured soothingly. "You can't just leave. You have to regain your strength."_

_"Let. Me. Go!" He shouted at her, furious._

_"Not until you calm down. This is for your own good, you know."_

_*End flashback*_

But that wasn't the worst of it. It didn't end there. Oh no. Not only was he stuck in the room, restrained; he was locked in this hellhole with HIM! The stuffed animal. 

_'Oh,'_ he wondered woefully. _'What have I done in any of my past lives to deserve this?'_

And at the moment, the stuffed animal was snoring. 

Quite loudly. 

And he just would not shut up. He couldn't whack him on the head with his restrained wrists and feet, and he couldn't shout- he had tried, but his already hoarse voice was nearly gone.

_'Kami-sama,'_ He grumbled. _'I could sneak out of here, and he'd never even know.'_ He continued to grumble for a second, and then froze, his mind assessing his last comment. He smirked, as he brought to mind the spell that he and Sakura had worked on after the erase card. His soft melodious voice began to chant the words softly under his breath.

"Ancient spirits, sorcerer's spin

Come to me; grant my whim,

Upon the sacred, holy, stones,

Transport me-skin and bones,

Past the never ending clock,

Tock tick, tick tock,

Through the void of time and space,

Leave of me here, nary a trace."    

And with a flash, he was gone, leaving a sleeping Kero and loose ropes in his wake.

A/N *Cackles evilly* Thought I was going to make him marry Meilin, didn't you? I'm not *that* evil, don't worry. I love S+S all the way! ^_^ I am, however, not opposed to killing off a character to make this story a tragedy…*Hums and examines fingernails* 

…

God, I'm evil.

Thank you ever so much for your extremely kind review, Windy-chan! It inspired me to get this out as soon as possible! *Blushes* It was absolutely lovely what you said, and I appreciate it! *Hugs Windy*  Thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you also to Animefreak242, who left a lovely review.


End file.
